A Special Friend
by kalmalinga
Summary: Spencer becomes a good friend to his life savior and finds out that there is something special about his new friend Daniel. Spanking of adults. Don't like? Then please don't read. And please read other warnings in part 1.
1. Chapter 1

A Special Friend

By Kalmalinga

Warnings: Spanking of adults, mention of sexual abuse attempt(but may be real sexual abuse later, we don't know what all kind of things our muses will come up with yet), psychological abuse, mental disability, mention of autism, OC and OOC. Don't like? Then please don't read or complain about it.

As/N: This story is purely fiction and has nothing to do with real persons and it's not meant to offend persons with autism or their families and it is not our opinion that all persons with autism need a guardian. We want to thank Virginserpent for beta.

Category: Criminal mind/ Stargate SG-1 crossover. Gen. Discipline father/son, mother/son

Summary: Spencer becomes a good friend to his life savior and finds out that there is something special about his new friend Daniel.

Disclaimer: We own nothing from Criminal Minds or Stargate SG-1. Mrs. Miller is the only character who belongs to us.

Part 1

Spencer was crossing the street while carefully reading a book, never minding the danger of not being careful of the cars driving on the street. A car was about to hit him, but suddenly another young man pushed him off the street before it was able to. Spencer was shocked at first, but got his composure back when he noticed that his savior was lying on the street. He hurried to get to him. The driver of the car that had almost hit him had stopped, and was at the other man's side making sure he was okay.

When Spencer noticed the man was awake and was about to stand up he said, "You better lie down. You may have been badly injured. We better call an ambulance." The man panicked and stood up, not minding Spencer's concern for his health. "No! No hospital! I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the driver asked before Spencer was able to say anything.

"Yes. I'm sure. No hospital, please."

The driver, who was about Gideon's age, nodded satisfied and then he looked angrily at Spencer. "Next time you better be careful and pay attention while crossing the street instead of reading! If you were my son, I would give you a sound whipping!"

Spencer gulped, "S-Sorry S-Sir. I-I promise it won't happen again." Spencer so hoped that the driver didn't know Gideon and tell him what he had done, because then he knew for sure that he wouldn't get a sound whipping, but instead he would get a sound spanking from his 'father'.

The driver didn't look as angry at him anymore, but still firm and said, "It better not!" Then the driver turned his attention back towards the other man. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital to see a doctor?"

The man started to panic again and wildly shook his head, "N-No h-hospital. I-I a-am f-fine."

Spencer wondered why the man was so afraid to go to a hospital.

"Okay if you're sure. But I'll give you my name and phone number, so if there should be any trouble about insurance or something, you can call me," the driver said while writing it on a small paper and then he gave it to the man.

Spencer noticed the man looking insecurely down at the paper. The man was a little smaller than him but his hair was as long as his own, shoulder length, and in his eyes. He was also thin and of a slender built. He didn't wear any glasses. Spencer had a hard time trying to guess the man's age. He looked like an adult but parts of his behavior reminded him of a child. As a profiler he knew that something was off with the man, but he didn't quite know what it was yet. He so hoped that the man wouldn't turn out to be like one of the unsubs he'd come across with in his line of work, but at the moment the man didn't seem dangerous and he did save him after all, and had almost been hurt because of it. He was curious and wanted to get to know him better.

The driver and all the curious bystanders left.

The man bent down and picked up Spencer's book, which he then shyly gave to him.

"Thank you… what's your name by the way?"

"D-Daniel C-Carter."

"I'm Spencer Reid, you can call me Spencer."

"Y-You can c-call me D-Daniel," Daniel stuttered shyly.

Spencer gave Daniel the book back, "You can have it. It's a great book. I think you would like it. Daniel looked at the book like he didn't know how to use it. Now Spencer had a feeling that one of the things Daniel had trouble with was reading. He was starting to suspect that Daniel was suffering from autism or something familiar, but he wasn't sure. Daniel could just be very shy of strangers.

"T-Thank y-you, but I c-can't take i-it, as you are fond of i-it."

If it really was true that Daniel couldn't read, Spencer didn't want to embarrass him so he took it back. "Okay if you're sure."

Daniel nodded.

"Okay, but at least let me buy you a cup of coffee at Starbucks."

Daniel's face brightened and he nodded his head wildly, and it seemed he'd forgotten his shyness. Great, another person who's obsessed with coffee, Spencer thought happily.

Daniel was about to follow Spencer, but suddenly stopped and looked thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

"I need to ask momma first."

"Momma, you mean your mom?" Spencer asked questioningly.

Daniel shook his head and looked embarrassedly down at the floor. "N-no, s-she takes c-care of me. I-I have t-to ask her p-permission to go, o-or s-she'll get worried."

"Oh," Spencer said surprised. He wondered if he really should be surprised. If his suspicions were true that Daniel was autistic or something like that, then Daniel would probably have a guardian.

Daniel pulled out a cell phone from his pocket awkwardly, pressed a button and then pressed the phone against his ear. After a while he spoke, "H-hi m-momma… y-yeah, I'm f-fine. I j-just m-met a f-friend… W-well, n-not exactly b-but h-he s-seems nice and we w-were th-thinking of g-going t-to s-starb-bucks… b-but m-momma…"

Daniel's demeanor changed suddenly. From excited to disappointed and slightly exasperated. "O-okay… y-yes, m-momma." He finished the conversation with a pout.

Spencer stared at his new friend with concern. "What's wrong, Daniel?"

Daniel turned his gaze back on Spencer, looking somewhat embarrassed and visibly disappointed. "M-my m-momma s-said s-she'd like t-to meet you f-first." He finished apologetically.

Spencer smiled reassuringly and patted Daniel's shoulder lightly. "Oh, that's okay. I understand."

Daniel smiled tentatively back at him, "w-would you l-like t-to come over f-for c-coffee at home? M-momma makes r-really good c-coffee." His smile widened with pride then, "a-almost as g-good as s-starbucks."

Spencer smiled wider and nodded, "sure, that'd be great, thanks."

Daniel beamed, relieved.

oOo

Jack sat frustrated in front of General Hammond, "But, Sir. We just can't give up on Daniel. We've got to find him."

"Sorry, Colonel. He's been missing for nine months now, and everything points to him not wanting to be found."

"I don't believe that, Sir. I have a gut feeling that something happened to him. I know he was disappointed in us, especially in me as his father figure who let Dr. McKenzie and Dr. Fraiser commit him to the psych ward, that we… that I didn't believe him that there was something from off-world messing with his mind."

General Hammond nodded sadly, "Dr. McKenzie has a theory what happened to Dr. J… Daniel. And I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, he has a theory, does he? Like the one when he said Daniel was schizophrenic?"

General Hammond looked firmly at Jack. "Colonel, please."

"Sorry, Sir. What's his theory?"

"That Daniel was depressed as a result of the Ma'chello incident and couldn't cope with all that had happened… he thinks that Daniel committed suicide, and that's why we haven't been able to find him. I'm sorry."

"What! No way! I don't believe that for one minute!"

"I have a hard time believing it too, but Dr. McKenzie gave me some reasonable arguments that convinced me it really could be so. I'm starting to believe it too, and I don't think we should have allowed him to go home right after he was released from the hospital. We should have had him stay in a VIP room for observation like Dr. McKenzie recommended."

"Yeah, look what good it did the first time around. Daniel ended up in a padded cell!"

"Colonel!" Hammond said firmly.

"Sorry, Sir. Maybe that's why Daniel ran off, maybe he'd heard what Dr. McKenzie had recommended and he was afraid to end up in a padded cell again."

"Maybe, Colonel, but we may never get to know what happened or why. Let's pray that we'll get our… your boy back in one piece. I'm sorry, but I have orders to cut the search short. We have enough on our hands what with the war with the Goa'uld." General Hammond said with a military voice. Then his facial expression changed. "Now I'm not talking to you as your commanding officer, but as your friend. Take some leave of absence. You have enough vacation left to be absent for a year if you want to,and hopefully you won't need a whole year."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, S… George. I will."

Hammond nodded. "Good. Please get our boy back home safely."

"I intend to, George and if Daniel indeed left of his own free will, he won't be able to sit comfortably for years, and will be grounded for life when I find him for worrying us like that."

Hammond nodded, and knew how he felt he'd do the same if Daniel was his son.

TBC

A/N: We hope you like it so far. In much later chapters you will find out who Daniel Carter is and why he is the way he is, there is a reason for it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Special Friend Part 2

By Kalmalinga

As/N: Thank you VirginSerpent for your beta. Thank you Icyactress and DomLover16 for reviewing part 1.

Daniel was happy it finally looked like he had found a friend. He just hoped that momma would like Spencer too, or he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to see him again. And he also hoped that he wouldn't scare Spencer away, since he wasn't as smart as him. Just after knowing Spencer a few minutes, Spencer had told him a lot. Spencer was like an encyclopedia. Daniel wished he was as smart as him, because then he would be able to interact with Spencer more easily.

As if Spencer knew Daniel's worries he said, "I'm sorry for babbling. I have a reputation of doing that a lot, especially when I'm nervous."

Daniel looked surprised at him, "You're nervous? Of what… me?"

"No, not of you. You're the one who saved my life. I don't have many friends…well, I only have the friends I work with, so I'm afraid to ruin any chance we have of becoming friends."

Daniel smiled brightly, "You really want to be my friend? Even though I'm not smart?"

"Being smart can be a curse, believe me, so yes even if you're not smart, but I'm sure you must have some skills that I don't have. I just hope that I won't bore you to death with my ramblings."

"I don't think I have any skills that you don't have, aside from being a trouble magnet. Momma says I am."

Spencer laughed, "Oh, I'm a trouble magnet too, just ask Gideon and my other friends and co-workers."

oOo

It suddenly hit Spencer that Daniel hadn't stuttered for a few seconds ago. So maybe it was because he was very shy after all, and it looked like he was opening up to him.

Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by Daniel's voice, "We're here. By the way, what do you do in your line of work?"

"I'm a profiler with the FBI."

Daniel face paled, "Oh… please don't tell momma that. She doesn't like the police or whatever reminds her of them." Daniel looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Spencer was puzzled, 'why does she hate us?' he thought. 'Does she have something to hide?' Spencer stopped his itch to want to profile Daniel's momma. Since she was allowed to be Daniel's guardian, she wouldn't have been in trouble with law enforcement. She was probably just insecure around law enforcement like some other people are. "Don't worry, Daniel I won't. I do other things besides profiling, so I'll tell her about those.

Daniel brightened. "Okay, let's go in and see momma."

oOo

Spencer now knew how it was to be on the other side of an interrogation. Daniel's momma looked him up and down and asked him all kinds of different questions, and he made sure not to mention that he was a profiler.

"Momma, please stop. I don't want you to scare him away."

Momma looked firmly at her charge, "I'm only looking after your best interests Daniel. After what happened the last time, I want to be more careful."

Spencer wondered what had happened last time.

"Spencer isn't like that, Momma. He really wants to be my friend. He won't hurt me."

Momma then looked firmly at Spencer, "You better treat Daniel with respect, and don't even try to hurt him. Last time someone tried to befriend Daniel, he tried to sexually abuse him, as he thought he could take advantage of Daniel, because he's slow."

Spencer looked shocked at her, he hadn't seen that coming, and then he looked worriedly at Daniel, whose face was red with embarrassment. "Momma, please. Nothing happened and I'm sure Spencer would never try that."

"How do you know? You've only met him a few minutes ago."

"I just know!"

"Daniel. Don't you raise your voice at me young man, or else!"

Daniel looked down at the floor, "Sorry, Momma. It won't happen again."

"It'd better not. To get back on the subject we just talked about, nothing happened because I was able to stop him in time".

"I promise I'll never take advantage of Daniel. So did you go to the police?" Spencer asked before he remembered Momma's dislike of the police. Daniel paled.

"No. But don't worry; he got what he deserved," she said firmly.

Spencer wasn't sure he wanted to know what she meant.

oOo

When they were sitting at the table drinking coffee, Momma stood up and pulled out some pills.

"Daniel, it's time for your medication."

Daniel looked disappointed at her, "Momma, please not now."

She then went to him and whispered into his ear, "Do you want them to pick you up, and lock you away?"

Daniel panicked, "No!" He then took the pills his Momma handed him, and swallowed them all in one gulp.

Spencer wondered what kind of medication Daniel took; sadly he couldn't see it on the bottle. He was tempted to ask, but was afraid to risk being kicked out for being nosy. Since he could sense Daniel was embarrassed of needing medication, Spencer started to talk about this and that in order to change the subject. And Spencer noticed Daniel relaxed after he'd changed the subject.

Spencer found out that Daniel's Momma's last name was Miller and she was a widow of five years, childless and owned a little shop.

oOo

Later Mrs. Miller had let them talk by themselves and had started some household chores, but not without keeping an eye on them.

All of a sudden Daniel was the one talking none stop. Talking about his love of pyramids. Spencer was amazed how much Daniel knew about the subject, especially since he couldn't read.

"You want to see my room? I've got all kinds of pictures of pyramids."

Spencer nodded while smiling. Daniel's face brightened.

Daniel's room was decorated with wallpapers with pyramids; there were also a lot of small models made out of matches. "Did you make them, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded embarrassed. "Yes, they aren't good I know."

"They are amazing! Well, there you have a skill that I don't have; mine would look like a scarecrow or something." Spencer then noticed the drawings. "Did you draw those too?"

"Yes. And they aren't…"

Spencer stopped him, "WOW, they are great! You are definitely a brilliant artist! One more skill you've got that I don't; my drawings look like a child drew them."

Daniel smiled shyly, his face coloring slightly with all the praise. "Not really much of a skill, though."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer was incredulous - did Daniel honestly not realize just how talented he really was?

"I mean," Daniel added, ducking his head, "it's not like it's actually useful, so…" he waved his hands dismissively and shrugged his shoulders.

Spencer then told Daniel the statistics on how some art can have a relaxing affect on people and that drawings are used a lot to help children after they've experienced trauma.

oOo

After talking for hours, Mrs. Miller came into the room. "Sorry, Dr. Reid, I need to ask you to leave now. It's time for Daniel to get ready for bed."

Daniel went deep red with embarrassment, "Momma, please. Can't I stay up a little while longer?"

She looked firmly at him, "Daniel, you know I don't like it when you argue about your bedtime." She said and the look she gave him said, 'you just wait till we're alone'.

Spencer looked at his clock and was surprised that it was already 9 pm; the hours had passed so quickly. Then he paled - he'd forgotten to call his 'dad' to say that he'd be late. Even though his curfew was at midnight, Gideon expected him to call him when he knew that he wouldn't get home early, so he wouldn't have to worry. "It's okay Mrs. Miller. I'd better get home now anyway. Can Daniel meet me at Starbucks tomorrow?" Spencer asked hopefully.

Daniel's face lit up, and he looked pleadingly at his Momma.

"Okay, but first after 3 pm. Daniel works part time in my shop to earn an allowance, and from 1 till 3 it's his naptime."

Daniel once again was embarrassed that Spencer got to know how much he was treated as a child.

Spencer just nodded, "How about 4 pm? I can pick him up if you don't want him to go there on his own."

"That is really nice of you Dr. Reid, but it's okay. I trust Daniel to go there on his own, if he promises to go straight there without any detours," she said, since she knew Daniel could get easily distracted and wander off.

"I promise, Momma. I'll go straight to Starbucks."

She nodded satisfied, as she knew that Daniel knew what consequences there would be to pay if he'd disobey her. "Okay, but remember, Daniel. Your curfew is at eight, and I don't want to hear any arguments about it, or you won't get to go there at all."

"I will, Momma, don't worry." Mrs. Miller seemed satisfied enough to leave it at that, and walked Spencer to the door with a now yawning Daniel.

Bidding their goodbyes, Spencer then hurried to get back home before his dad worried himself into a frenzy. He'd thought of giving him a call, only to realize his cell phone had gone dead quite a while ago. Apparently he'd forgotten to recharge the battery last night.

Thankfully he'd be home long before midnight, so hopefully his dad wouldn't worry too much.

oOo

As soon as Mrs. Miller was sure Spencer was gone she looked firmly at Daniel, "Daniel, turn around."

As Daniel had experienced something like this before, and knew what his Momma wanted to do, "Momma, no… please."

"I said turn around! Or you won't like the consequences."

Daniel hurried to do so because he knew out of experience that she would be harder on him, and do it on his bare backside.

Mrs. Miller gave him five hard swats on his backside while reprimanding him. "You know not to argue about your bedtime and especially not to do so in front of a visitor".

Daniel sniffed as tears started trickling slowly down his cheeks and he looked at his Momma contritely from beneath lowered lashes. "I know. I'm sorry, Momma." He sobbed.

Mrs. Miller smiled reassuringly, and brought him close in a gentle hug, rubbing his back soothingly to try to calm him down. "That's okay, sweetie. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Daniel nodded tearfully against the crook of his Momma's neck. "I won't, I promise."

She gave him a reassuring hug to let him know he was forgiven. "Now I'll go and get your bath ready while you do your business on the toilet."

"A bath sounds good, Momma. But can't I do it by myself today?"

She looked hurt at him, "I always help you with your bath, Sweetie."

"But I'm a big boy. Big boys don't need help for baths by their Mommas."

"I don't know about other Mommas' boys, but you are my boy, my baby. And I want to help you."

"I'm not really your son, you know that Momma."

She looked hurt once more at him, "I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood. I thought you loved me too."

Daniel looked ashamed down at the floor, "I'm sorry, Momma. I do love you too. Honest!"

She then gave him a hug. "Okay. Let's go to the bathroom."

oOo

When Daniel's bath was ready, Mrs. Miller helped him get undressed. "Momma, why do you always help me to get undressed? Shouldn't I be able to do it on my own?"

As soon as she had pulled his boxers down she gave him a hard swat on his unprotected backside, "OW! Momma, what did I do wrong?" Daniel said, while trying hard not to cry.

"Why are you questioning my actions this evening? Is it because of your new friend? If so, I don't think it is okay for you two to hang out. Not if he gives you bad ideas."

Daniel paled, "No! Sorry, Momma. I promise I won't question your actions again. Don't forbid me to see Spencer again, please."

She looked like she was thinking carefully of what to do and then nodded, "Okay, and you better not start questioning me again, or I will forbid you to see him again."

She then helped him into the bathtub, and gave him a rubber duck to play with.

oOo

Daniel wanted to say that he was too old to play with the bath toy, but was afraid to, worrying that she would forbid him to see Spencer again. So he pretended to like playing with the duck. While he was playing she washed him, the only places he was allowed to wash by himself were his private parts. After he'd done that she washed his hair. He was happy when that was done; he hated getting his hair washed.

When he was properly clean Daniel was allowed to stay a little while longer in the tub and play with his toys.

After the bath he brushed his teeth, and his Momma then tucked him in. She read him a bedtime story of pyramids and he dosed off to sleep.

oOo

Spencer hurried home as fast as he could. Ever since Gideon had found out that Spencer was addicted to drugs after being kidnapped by Tobias, Gideon had taken him under his wing, and let him move in with him. He'd helped him with the withdrawal and to stay clean. Because of that their friendship grew to a father and son bonding. Now Spencer couldn't imagine living on his own. He was happy that for once he was the one to be taken care of, and not the other way around. Now he really knew how it was to have a real parent to take care of him, he just wished that he could be Gideon's son legally.

Even though he wasn't fond of Gideon disciplining him, but who would be? He knew that Gideon only did it because he wanted to make sure that he'd think twice before doing something foolish. At the moment he just hoped his 'dad' was in a good mood.

While he was looking for his keys in his bag at the front door, the door was blown open by Gideon. "Where the hell have you been?! Why is your cell phone turned off? I've been trying to call you for I don't know how long!" He then dragged him in. "You better have a good explanation!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Special Friend Part 3

By Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you for the great reviews you gave us. We hope you'll like this part too. And again a thank you to VirginSerpent for beta.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I was caught in a long and interesting conversation with someone and we've already become good friends. I forgot the time, and I just found out that my cell phone has gone dead, I forgot to recharge it."

Gideon gave him a hug, "I was so worried that something had happened to you." He then turned Spencer around and gave him five hard swats to his backside, "That was for scaring me! You'd better remember to recharge your batteries. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to remember in the future."

"You'd better. Well I'd better call off the search party."

"A search party? Ahh come on dad. You shouldn't have called the team to search for me, now I not only have to explain myself to you but to the team as well," Spencer whined.

"Well, I hope that will teach you to remember to recharge your cell phone battery."

"I will, and I'm so sorry, dad. It really wasn't my intention to worry you like that."

"Worry? I was scared out of my mind, Spencer!"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Oh… please, dad! You make it sound like I can't even take care of myself."

Gideon smiled at his son's whining tone, fondly. "Well, you do have a reputation of attracting trouble like bees with honey, so you can't really blame me for being careful now, can you, son?"

Spencer sighed, "Yeaaah, you're right."

"I'll call the gang, and then you and I are going to sit down and I want to hear more of the so-called friend you've found."

Spencer looked annoyed at him, "Daniel is not a so-called friend, he is a friend."

"Spencer, you've known him how long? Four hours?"

"Well, I happen to be a profiler too, dad. And four hours was more than enough for me to realize Daniel's a good guy and we have lots in common."

Gideon still looked unconvinced. "Look, all I'm saying is you should be careful, son." Gideon kept straight eye contact with his son, making sure he paid attention and understood what he was trying to tell him, even though he could tell Spencer didn't want to hear it at the moment. "You know as well as I do that the worst psychos can seem like great guys sometimes, and even a well trained profiler can be fooled by their mask."

Spencer rolled his eyes in frustration, "Dad, please, he's not a criminal or a psycho that needs to be profiled. There is something special about him, Dad. I don't know what yet and I hope to find out as soon I get to know him better. It's like he radiates innocence. I've only seen innocence radiate clearly from children, but never from an adult before. I get the feeling that he only sees the good in people."

Gideon frowned, but nodded thoughtfully, "That can be very dangerous. Okay, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. But I'll feel the safest when you only meet him in public, well at least till you're sure that he's harmless."

"He is harmless!"

"Okay let me rephrase that; till I know he's harmless."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Don't be a worrywart."

"I have a reason to be worried son. Remember Brian Brainless?"

"How was I to know that he was obsessed with me?"

"You should have been more careful, as you should be with your new 'friend'."

"But Daniel is different! And besides Daniel was almost sexual assaulted by someone he thought wanted to become his friend, but he only wanted to take advantage of him…" Spencer stopped, he knew it was too late. Now he was sure that Gideon wanted to know how a stranger knew he could take advantage of Daniel.

Gideon frowned once again. "How would a stranger know that he could take advantage of him?"

Spencer sighed loudly, he knew it. Why couldn't Gideon stop profiling when off work?

"Because as I said, Daniel only seems to see the good in people."

Gideon looked at him like he knew he was hiding something. "There's got to be more reasons than that Spencer."

Spencer let out a sigh again, "Okay, maybe because it also looks like he has the mentality of a child, but not quite. He sure doesn't draw and make models like a child. You should see his drawings of pyramids, Dad and the models he made out of matches! They are amazing!"

Gideon looked surprised at him, "And how exactly were you able to see them?"

'Ooops' Spencer thought.

"Because I've been to his home…"

"You WHAT?!"

"Well his guardian…"

"Guardian? Daniel has a guardian? How old is he anyway?"

"I think he is about my age. Yes, I think Mrs. Miller is his guardian. He calls her Momma, but she isn't his mother. He said that she takes care of him and as I think he may be Autistic, then he probably would have one."

"Hold that thought. I need to call Hotch, and believe me we're not finished," Gideon said firmly and went to the phone.

oOo

Morgan wanted to come over and talk to his 'brother.' He was curious as to where he'd been, but Gideon was able to convince him to stay home and wait tomorrow till at work to talk to Spencer.

Gideon and Spencer just took a seat on the couch. "So Spencer. Tell me why you were in Daniel's home?" His expression said; 'you'd better have a good explanation for it, or else!'

"After Daniel was almost hit by a car, because… he pulled someone off the street, since that someone would have been run over if Daniel hadn't saved him, I offered him a cup of coffee at Starbucks. But Mrs. Miller, his Momma, wanted to meet me first, before she would allow him to go anywhere with me. And he offered me coffee his momma makes. And I said yes, since I knew he was harmless." Spencer for sure didn't want to tell his dad that he was the one Daniel saved.

"Is Daniel okay? And what about the person he saved?" Gideon asked worriedly.

"They are both okay, no scratches."

Gideon nodded satisfied, "Daniel sounds like a good person."

"He is, Dad."

"Okay, I understand why, but next time you better get to know a stranger better before you accept the invitation to visit their home."

Spencer nodded, "I promise."

"I hope to meet Daniel soon. I'm curious to get to know him. I never thought you would want a friend who's like your mother."

Spencer looked shocked at him, "Daniel isn't like my mom at all. He's not schizophrenic."

"How do you know?"

"I know all the signs and Daniel doesn't have any. I'm not even sure he's autistic. Maybe he's got brain damage or something."

"Okay."

"Since I wasn't able to buy him coffee at Starbucks today I've invited him for one tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, but you need to promise me not to go to his home again before you know him better, and you'd better stay in public! And if you meet him again after that I want to join, so that I can meet him too." Gideon said in a demanding tone.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, I promise."

oOo

Spencer was happy that Gideon hadn't asked more about Daniel, and that he didn't forbid seeing Daniel again, but he wasn't happy when Morgan gave him the third degree the next day, and he wasn't the only one. As soon as he appeared at work Morgan, Hotch, Emily, JJ and Garcia confronted him, but Morgan was the leading interrogator.

"What do you know about your so-called new friend? You only met him yesterday and you already see him as your best friend?" Morgan said unconvinced.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I never said I see him as my best friend. I only said that I'm sure we could become very close friends. And yes I already see him as my friend even though I only met him yesterday, and what I know about him is that he's harmless, thoughtful, and friendly, he thinks of others before himself, and he is a life saver."

Morgan shook his head, "Just because you saw him save a life doesn't mean that he isn't dangerous, and you should know that as a profiler!"

Spencer saw red; how did Morgan dare talk to him like that, and to talk about his friend like that? "I know he isn't dangerous because he saved _my_ life!" Spencer said out loud before he could stop himself, and he went pale when he saw Gideon look shocked at him.

"Spencer Reid - in my office now!" Gideon said angrily.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Special Friend Part 4

By Kalmalinga aka Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Here's finally part 4 and thank you all who has given us reviews. And a big thanks to VirginSerpent for beta.

Warnings: There is spanking in this part.

When Gideon left with Spencer to his office Morgan said, "Looks like boy genius is in deep trouble with his 'dad'. I wonder what he's done to get Gideon so worked up."

"I guess he forgot to mention that he was the one his new friend saved." Hotch said while walking back to his office.

"Why would he hide that?" Garcia wondered out loud.

"Probably because of the reason for why he was in danger in the first place, and that's what he wanted to hide from his 'dad'." Morgan said.

Garcia raised her eyebrows, "Ooh. I don't hope his daddy will be too hard on him," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, baby girl. He'll be as hard on him as he deserves. Nothing more and nothing less."

oOo

As soon as they were in Gideon's office, Gideon pulled the blinds and then looked firmly at his 'son'. "Care to explain something to me; why did you lie to me yesterday?"

"I-I d-didn't want to w-worry you," Spencer said while looking down at the floor, not daring to look his dad in the eyes, as he knew what Gideon thought about being lied to.

"Look at me Spencer Reid!" Gideon said firmly.

Spencer slowly lifted his head and looked at Gideon, but not without looking guilty.

"Now I want you to tell me the truth while you look into my eyes. And remember what the rules are about lying."

Spencer gulped, "I didn't lie to you yesterday. Daniel did save someone, I just didn't tell you that I was that someone." Spencer so hoped that his dad would buy it.

"Hiding the truth is the same as lying to me, and you know that! Now tell me, were you really hiding it from me because you didn't want to worry me, or was it because you knew you would be in trouble if you told me the whole story? Remember to tell the truth now."

Spencer nodded sadly, "No, it wasn't because I didn't want to worry you. I didn't, because I knew I would be in trouble… that I would get a spanking for it."

Gideon closed his eyes for a few seconds and then he looked disappointedly at Spencer. "And why would you be in trouble? What have you done to deserve a spanking besides from lying to me?"

"I-I was reading a b-book while c-crossing the s-street."

"You WHAT?!"

"I-I was reading a b-book and I didn't notice the car heading my way. D-Daniel pulled me off the street and saved my life."

"How many times have I told you not to read while walking in public, and especially while crossing the street?"

"Many times… I'm sorry, Dad. I promise I won't do it again."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be, boy!" Gideon said and then locked the door to his office.

Spencer's face went pale, as he had a bad feeling what was about to happen. "No, Dad. Please… not here."

"Sorry, son, but it needs to be done. You will be spanked now for lying to me and before bed I will wash your mouth with soap for lying, and give you a spanking with a brush for endangering your life unnecessarily and for risking Daniel's life as well."

"Can't it wait till we get home? Please."

"No!" He said firmly and pulled a chair out and sat down. "Come here, Spencer."

Spencer shook his head. "No… please. I won't be able to sit comfortably and the day has just begun," Spencer whined.

"Now, Spencer! Before I decide you need a bare spanking now too rather than just tonight."

Spencer then hurried and lay down over his 'dad's' knee. Gideon didn't waste any time. He slammed his right hand hard down on his son's backside fifteen times. Spencer cried out.

oOo

The rest of the team winced when they could hear smack after smack, and Spencer crying and saying sorry over and over again. Garcia was about to go to the office and stop Gideon, but Morgan stopped her. "I know it's hard, baby girl, but I'm sure Spencer is getting what he deserves. Gideon wouldn't punish him without a good reason."

Garcia nodded sadly. "But I don't have to like it. I better go back to my computers, so I can't hear the cries of my baby genius."

oOo

Spencer was sitting on his dad's lap, with his face buried in his father's neck. Gideon was rubbing his back soothingly. After some minutes Spencer stood up and dried his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"You're grounded for two weeks…"

"Two weeks?! No, please."

"It's not up for debate, son. Two weeks and if you try to argue more about it, it will be a month."

"But what about my plans of going to Starbucks with Daniel? I was looking forward to seeing Daniel again, please."

Gideon thought about it for a few minutes and then asked, "Does Daniel have a curfew?"

"Yes. He has to be home at eight and get ready for bed at nine."

Gideon nodded, "Okay, since Daniel saved your life he deserves a good cup of coffee, and even more than that. Your curfew today is eight and for those two weeks you have to get ready for bed at nine too."

"At nine? That's too early," Spencer whined.

"No it's not, as you're not allowed to read, watch TV or use the computer off work, which means that you will be bored anyway. You can use those two weeks to get some rest. Your grounding starts as soon as you get home from Starbucks. You'd better go to your desk and work on your paper work, and I'll go inform Hotch that in those two weeks you and I need to be together when we are in the field."

Spencer pouted and then whined, "I won't be able to sit comfortably and I don't want Hotch to know that I'm grounded or that you spanked me."

"Hotch already knows, son."

Spencer looked horrified at him.

"He's a father, Spencer. And I have a feeling the others knows too."

"What?! Now I'll never be able to face them again."

Gideon gave him a hug. "Don't worry son. They won't make fun of you I'll make sure of that, and besides they know how it is to be spanked too."

"They do? As adults too?"

"Yes."

"Who spanked them?

"If they want you to know, they'll tell you."

"Oh come on, Dad. Please tell me."

Gideon shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. It's not up to me to decide."

Spencer sighed in disappointment, but didn't force the issue any longer, knowing that when his dad got that determined look upon his face there was no insistence or pushing of any kind that would change his mind.

Gideon then turned him around and walked over to the door, unlocked it and guided his son back to his desk, and even though everyone else seemed to be focused on their respective tasks, Spencer could feel the tension of everyone's gaze on him.

His dad's voice then broke into his thoughts. Hotch just came from his office to give Morgan some files. "Hotch, can I have a word with you in my office, please?" Spencer hung his head low in shame, knowing exactly what they would be talking about.

Hotch glanced fleetingly between them, then gave Gideon a slight, quick nod before getting to his feet silently and without further words Spencer watched them walk away. He frowned as the door to Gideon's office closed lightly behind them and turned around to stare at his chair warily, wishing he could somehow avoid sitting down and paperwork all together today.

Maybe he could put it off a while longer while he got himself a cup of coffee, or two. He was kind of thirsty after all. Maybe he even needed a short trip to the restrooms too. Yeah, why not?

"Dr. Reid!" Spencer jumped at the sudden loud voice and swirled around so fast his head spun. He swallowed hard when his eyes met his dad's stern gaze. "Paperwork. Now!" Gideon instructed in a deceivingly soft voice.

"Yes, sir." Spencer answered, nodding his head briskly and promptly sitting down at his desk with a small wince.

His dad threw him a last warning look before disappearing behind his office door again.

oOo

Jack was packing for his upcoming search for Daniel. He had a feeling that it would be a waste of time to search further in Colorado Springs for Daniel, that he needed to go from town to town and search everywhere for his 'son'. He would move heaven and earth to find him. He got interrupted be the ringing of the doorbell. "Ah, can't a guy be allowed to pack in peace for crying out loud!"

His mood changed, though, when he saw Carter and Teal'c at the door, each of them holding a bag in their hands.

"We thought you would like our help in your search for Daniel, Sir."

"It's Jack. Please call me Jack, I'm on leave and since you're here, I guess you're too."

"Yes, Si… J-Jack. And you can call me Sam if you want."

"Okay, Sam. Well, come in. You want a beer?" Jack asked them both and they said yes.

As Jack was finished packing and they all were finished drinking their beer they left Colorado Springs.

"Now let's go Campers to find the Space Monkey!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Special Friend Part 5

By Kalmalinga aka Kalnaman and Malinga

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here's finally an update.

Thank you VirginSerpent for beta.

Daniel was dusting the drawers of his momma's little toy store. Daniel made sure to do everything his momma asked of him without any arguments and to do all the chores he was assigned, in order not to risk not being allowed to meet with Spencer at Starbucks. He really hoped that this time he had found a true friend. He was happy being with his momma, but he missed a friend. He wondered if he had ever had a friend. No matter how hard he tried to remember his past before his momma found him, he wasn't able to remember his real name or where he came from; the only thing that was still clear in his mind was a scary padded room and being locked in there. So he thought that maybe it was for the best that he didn't remember, because he was terrified of being locked in that room again.

And he knew that his momma would protect him and make sure that no one would lock him up. He was happy that she had taken him home with her after she had found him wounded, and she'd been taking care of him ever since. He wondered if the way she took care of him was like a mother would take care of her son. He had a feeling that he should be able to take baths on his own and dress himself, but he didn't remember if he could even that on his own, because from the day he met her she'd done it for him. She had nursed him back to health; well at least physically. Daniel knew he wasn't like any other young men at his age, and he wondered how old he really was. He was so sad that he couldn't read, because even though he couldn't read a word, he liked looking at all kinds of different books. He just wished he could read them. But every time he tried to read his head hurt, and the letters looked strange to him. His momma had tried to teach him, but because of the headaches that came every time they tried, she stopped not wanting him to be in pain. Daniel had begged her to continue, but she was firmly convinced that it wasn't good for him.

Daniel's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Millers voice, "Time for lunch, Sweetie."

Daniel was never happy when lunch time came around; because that meant that after lunch he had to take a nap. He hated it, he'd rather go to his room and draw or make pyramids with matches, but every time he'd tried to argue, his backside had felt the consequences and as he was looking forward to Starbucks and Spencer he didn't want to risk having a sore butt or risk not being allowed to go at all. "Okay, Momma." Daniel stopped dusting and followed his momma out of the shop.

Mrs. Miller let an employer take charge of the store while she went home with Daniel to make sure that he was well fed and tucked in for his nap.

oOo

As soon as they were in their apartment Mrs. Miller said, "Daniel, go wash your hands and I'll make some sandwiches for us."

"Okay, Momma."

When Daniel came into the kitchen after washing his hands, Mrs. Miller went to him and gave him a hug and then showed him to the table and placed some sandwiches and a glass of milk in front of him. Daniel so wanted to protest about the milk, but he knew the consequences if he did. He wasn't allowed coffee before his nap, because otherwise it would be even harder for Mrs. Miller to get him to sleep. When it was time for his nap he went without a fuss, because after his nap he was allowed to go to Starbucks.

oOo

It felt like torture for Spencer to be forced to sit on his sore backside. His face turned deep red when Morgan handed him a soft cushion. "Don't be embarrassed pretty boy. It happens to the best of us."

Spencer nodded shyly and took the cushion and placed it under his backside.

"So do you really think it's wise to meet with your so called friend? What do you know about him anyway?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "He saved my life - doesn't that count for anything?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that he saved your life, but that doesn't mean that he isn't dangerous. All I'm saying is you need to be careful. Let me go with you and I'll…"

"No way, Derek! You're not going to interrogate him!"

"Who said anything about interrogating him? I just want to look him over and make sure he's good for you."

"I'm a big boy, Derek. I can take care of myself!" Spencer yelled angrily.

"What is going on here?" Hotch asked firmly. Gideon, who stood behind him didn't look much happier either.

Both Morgan and Spencer looked shocked up at Hotch. "Sorry, Hotch. It's just that Morgan here thinks he needs to play my big brother."

"I'm only trying to protect you. You don't have the best track record when it comes to staying out of trouble."

Spencer made an angry face and was about to argue, but Gideon stopped him by laying his right hand firmly on his shoulder.

"You can argue about private stuff all you want, but after work. Now get back to work. If you think you have enough free time at the moment, I'm sure I have some cases that need to be filed!" Hotch said firmly.

"Yes, Sir," they both said in unison.

As Morgan was about to go to his desk Gideon stopped him, "I think it's good that you are so protective of him. But Spencer has gotten the okay from me to meet Daniel, but in public."

Morgan nodded and said, "Okay, but I don't have to like it."

Morgan then took a seat at his desk and started on his paper work. He suddenly smiled. He had an idea. He didn't care what Spencer or Gideon would say about it. He was going to make sure that his 'little brother' was safe no matter if he liked it or not. He was sure he could get Garcia, JJ and Emily in on it too. It's not illegal to invite your colleagues for coffee at Starbucks; that he was sure of.

oOo

Spencer was thrilled when he was finally done with the paper work and it was time for him to leave for Starbucks. He hurried out of the chair and rubbed his sore butt. Then he suddenly frowned. How was he going to explain his sore backside to Daniel? He didn't feel like telling the truth, but didn't want to tell a lie either. He decided to find out when he got there.

He then hurried to his dad's office to get the okay from him to leave for Starbucks.

oOo

After a firm lecture from his dad about going straight to Starbucks, stay in public and remember his curfew, Spencer was finally released to go meet his new friend. He hurried out of the FBI building, while making sure not to come across Morgan.

He was relieved when he was able to get to the Starbucks without being stopped by Morgan or one of the others from the team for that matter. Why did they always have to treat him like a kid? Spencer wondered.

At Starbucks Spencer was disappointed when he couldn't find Daniel. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was only a little over 4 pm; Daniel needed to wake up first and get there so it would take a little while before he would be able to get there. Spencer took a seat to wait for his friend, but he soon regretted it. His backside was too sore. He stood up and went outside to wait for him there.

oOo

Daniel was restless. He wanted to go out the door yesterday! But his momma was lecturing him before he was allowed to leave. "Now remember, Daniel. Go straight to Starbucks. No wandering off. You better stay in public and if Spencer tries anything, call me straight away."

"Yes, Momma. I promise."

"Good." Mrs. Miller pulled out her purse from her bag and pulled some money out and handed them to Daniel. "Here is something for you, if you want to buy something sweet and if you decide to eat out, there should be some money for that too, but remember not too many sweets or too much coffee and remember to buy a good portion of vegetables with your food. And you better call me if you don't get home for dinner."

Daniel nodded. "I promise Momma. Thank you." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. She hugged him tight. "Now take good care of yourself and behave."

As soon as Daniel was outside he let out a sigh of relief. Now he was finally able to go to Starbucks. He ran as fast as he could. He was so looking forward for meeting Spencer again.

oOo

Spencer was greeted by a breathless Daniel, panting from running. "Hi, Daniel. You didn't need to run. We'd better go inside so you can sit down and rest. "H-Hi S-Spencer. I-I was…j-just… s-so loo… k-king forward… t-to m-meeting y-you again."

They both went inside and found a secluded table where they were able to talk in private. Since Daniel was busy catching his breath, he didn't notice Spencer wincing when he took a seat. They ordered their coffee and some cake.

"How did you get to be with your momma, Daniel? Was she a friend of your parents?"

Daniel shook his head, "No. I don't remember my parents. I don't even know if my name is really Daniel Carter."

Spencer looked at him, confused and curious. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"About a year ago my momma found me hurt. She took me in and took care of me, and she's done it ever since."

"Didn't she take you to the hospital or call the police?"

Daniel shook his head wildly. "No. Momma hates the police and she doesn't trust doctors either."

"How were you hurt?"

"My momma told me that someone ran me over with a car and just drove away without stopping to check if I was okay."

"Don't you want find out who you really are? To find out if your name is really Daniel? How did you get the name?"

"No! I don't want to know! What I do remember is horrible, and I don't want to go back there!"

"Sorry Daniel. I didn't mean to upset you."

Daniel calmed down. "No. I'm sorry. When I woke up with no memory the only names that came to my mind were Daniel and Carter. So I thought my name was Daniel Carter."

"What horrible things do you remember?"

Daniel did his infamous self hug and shook his head. "No. Not now… okay?"

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Besides, I'm happy with my Momma and I don't want to leave her. What about you Spencer, are you from here? What about your parents?"

"I'm from Las Vegas…"

"Wow. It must have been cool to grow up there."

"Yeah, it kinda was. My dad left mom and me when I was very young…"

Daniel looked sadly at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. That must have been horrible."

"Yeah it was. I always thought it was because of me that he left us. That he was disappointed that he didn't have a normal son."

Daniel looked thoughtful. "I wonder if my parents are disappointed in me too for being slow and that's why they haven't tried to find me."

"Maybe you weren't before the accident. You may have suffered brain damage. Maybe you should go to a hospital to get it checked out."

Daniel shook his head furiously. "No! My momma wouldn't let me, and to be honest I don't like hospitals or doctors either."

"Okay. But maybe your parents are looking for you, but aren't able to find you. And I know what I'm talking about. About 10 percent of missing persons never return. There can be many reasons. In your case it could be that you can't identify yourself, especially if your name isn't Daniel Carter. I could see if I can find out about your past, or I could get my friend Garcia to look through the internet for missing persons."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you, Spencer. That's nice of you, but no. I don't want you to. I'm happy. I don't need to know who I was. I like being Daniel Carter."

Spencer nodded sadly. He was curious to find out who Daniel really was, especially as a profiler, but he didn't want to go against Daniel's wishes. "Okay. I promise I won't. But if you ever change your mind, please let me know."

"I promise. So is your mom still living in Las Vegas?"

Spencer gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, though she's living in a mental health facility…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Spencer."

"It's okay. They are taking good care of her. She's been in there since I was eighteen. She's suffering from schizophrenia…"

Daniel started to get uncomfortable and did his self hug-thing again. He kept getting flashes of him being locked up in a padded cell and a needle being forcefully stabbed into him. He started to sweat badly and breathe heavily. Spencer noticed the change in Daniel. He hurried to his side. "You're having a panic attack, Daniel." Spencer gave Daniel a paper bag. "You're hyperventilating. Put this bag over your mouth and take a deep breath, and then breathe out again into the paper bag… you're doing good, Daniel. Just keep doing it until you feel better."

When Daniel had calmed down he took the paper bag away from his mouth. "I'm sorry. For being such a wuss."

"Don't be. Do you know why you panicked?"

"No. I don't."

"Okay. Maybe it's because we were talking about some depressing topics. Maybe we should talk about some happier things."

"Great idea," Daniel said while smiling brightly.

They then talked about this and that while enjoying their coffee and cake. Spencer's mood changed, though, to the negative when he noticed Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Emily, Hotch and Gideon enter the coffee shop. Especially when they walked toward them. Why couldn't they just listen to him for once, and treat him as an adult instead of a vulnerable child that's needs to be protected. He let out a loud sigh.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Special Friend Part 6

By Kalmalinga aka Kalnaman and Malinga

As/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. We promise you won't have to wait so long for the next many updates as you did previously.

Spencer couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't they stop treating him like a kid? Why couldn't they just stay away?

Daniel looked worriedly at Spencer. "What's wrong Spencer?"

Spencer pointed over to his team mates who were heading towards their table. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I told them to stay away. But they think I need protection and that they need to make sure you're not dangerous and that you won't try to hurt me."

Daniel looked over to them and gulped, "They are many. I-I…"

"Don't worry, Daniel. They are harmless and I'll make sure they won't hurt you." Spencer stood up. "Stay, I'm going to see if I can convince them to stay away, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to." Daniel just nodded and looked nervously over at them. "Please, don't tell them I've got amnesia."

Spencer looked confused, "why?"

"Because I don't want to risk them to trying to find out who I am… Please."

"Okay, Daniel. I promise." With that he went to his team.

oOo

Spencer looked angrily at the gang. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

Gideon looked disapprovingly at Spencer. "Spencer Reid. Language!" Spencer blushed and looked around. "Please not here."

"Then you better change that attitude of yours."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Spencer whispered. "But what are you doing here? I asked you to stay away. Please turn around and walk away. Daniel doesn't deserve to be treated like an unsub, since he isn't one! He saved my life and I trust him… yeah, yeah I know, I only first met him yesterday. But please trust in my judgment. Daniel is a great person. He thinks of others before himself and he wouldn't hurt a fly." Spencer said firmly.

"Hey, calm down, kid. It's not illegal for us to go for some long needed coffee," Morgan defended.

Spencer looked accusingly at him, "It was your idea, wasn't it? There are many other coffee shops you know."

Morgan shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but what would be the fun in that?"

As Gideon could see that Spencer was about to make a scene which he would regret, Gideon firmly lay a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Now let us all go to your friend and take a seat and let us all behave like responsible adults. And Spencer - I really tried to talk Morgan out of coming here, but he does really care about you and he wants to make sure you won't get hurt. Now you know how it is to have a big brother. Hotch and I thought that you needed our support when Morgan and the girls give your friend the third degree. And besides I didn't want to be the last one to get to know your new friend. I am your surrogate father after all, and I need to make sure that you won't get into the wrong crowd."

Spencer let out a sigh. "I love Morgan like a brother too, but I like him better when he takes me out to a movie or out to eat and play. He doesn't have to be so bossy and overprotective."

"If you want a brother you need to accept all of what comes with having a big brother. A big brother's duty isn't only to make sure that his little brother is having fun. He also needs to protect his baby brother from others and especially from himself."

"But I'm not a baby," Spencer whined.

"Well, you are the baby in our team, Spencer. Whether you like it or not." Gideon then gave him a light hug, "Now come on. You better not let your friend wait much longer. Poor kid, he looks like he's about to be executed."

"Dad, you better not give him the third degree too. Please trust me, he is harmless. I have a feeling that he's the one needing protection from strangers and maybe even from us."

Gideon nodded. "I promise I won't be hard on him and that I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. He did save you after all."

oOo

Daniel felt cornered when six strangers walked toward him. He was happy that Spencer was there though. His instincts told him to run as fast as he could, but there wasn't any passage for him to run through without bumping into those strangers, and besides he wouldn't do that to his friend.

The darkest one of those six strangers was the scariest one. The way he was looking at him, like a tiger looking at its upcoming meal. Daniel didn't want to be eaten alive, which he was afraid he would be soon, by the way those six strangers were circling around him and studying him; waiting for a disaster to happen. Daniel did his infamous self hug and looked down at his lap not wanting to look those strangers in the eye. But he was forced to look up when he heard Spencer. "Daniel this is Gideon, the one who's the closest thing to a father to me, as I've mentioned to you." Gideon offered Daniel his hand and Daniel shyly took and shook it, but still did everything he could not to look him in the eye. "Nice to meet you Daniel. I can never thank you enough for saving my son's life." "N-Nice t-to m-meet y-you t-too, S-Sir," Daniel stuttered. "N-No t-thanks n-needed. A-anyone w-would h-have d-done w-what I-I d-did."

Gideon smiled and let out a light chuckle. "No Daniel. Not anyone. Only few would have done what you did. You were very brave. Call me Gideon."

Daniel looked disbelievingly at Gideon. "W-why? W-why w-wouldn't s-someone s-save s-someone l-like I-I d-did Spencer?"

Gideon couldn't help but smile. Daniel was asking like a child would question something he thought was granted. A child who saw good in everyone. Gideon was starting to agree with Spencer. Daniel was like an innocent child. He was looking forward to getting to know the kid better. He had a slight feeling that he was going to like the kid and understood why Spencer already liked Daniel. "Because some people think of themselves first and some just stand there shocked and don't know what to do."

Daniel shook his head disbelievingly, like he didn't know why some would be like that.

"This is Aaron Hotchner, my boss." Daniel took Hotch hand shyly. "You can call me Hotch."

"This is Derek Morgan."

"N-Nice t-to m-meet y-you, S-Sir."

"You can call me Morgan. No need to call me Sir."

"This is Jennifer Jarreau."

"Hi Daniel. You can call me JJ."

"This is Emily Prentiss."

"Hi Daniel you can call me Emily." Daniel nodded shyly.

"And this is our computer genius, Penelope Garcia." Garcia was the only one of those six persons Daniel dared to look in the eye, and he didn't know why. "Aww, what beautiful blue eyes you got, Daniel." Daniel smiled shyly. He offered her his hand. "H-happy to m-meet you."

"Aww, come on. Give me a hug." Garcia said and then wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for saving our baby genius."

"N-no thanks needed."

"Oh... I beg to differ there, bud." Morgan declared, "It's not the first time my little bro here has been in a situation like that and more often than not, he ends up in a heap of trouble. I was actually starting to worry about letting him out of my sight there for a sec." Morgan smiled teasingly at Reid, who scowled back in return, face going beet red. "Hey, I'm not that bad!" Spencer objected. Morgan laughed lightly at that and clapped his 'little brother' on the back. "Oh... yes, you are, kid. Yes you are." Spencer glared at him while Daniel couldn't help but smile at their banter. "Anyway, I'm just glad he's got somebody else to watch his back now. We need all the help we can get keeping him out of trouble." Morgan snickered lightly, throwing an arm around a scowling Spencer, bringing him close in a one-sided hug and to Spencer's dismay, reached up with his knuckles and gave him a furious rub over the head in true noogie fashion.

"Well, how about we take a seat at the table and drink some coffee as we came here for?"Gideon said.

Gideon and Morgan each took a seat beside Daniel to Spencer's dismay.

"So Daniel, what do you do for a living?" Morgan asked. "I-I… w-work i-in m-my m-momma's t-toy s-store."

"Your momma?" Morgan asked confused.

"S-she's n-not r-really m-my m-momma. S-she takes c-care o-of m-me. M-makes s-sure I-I g-get e-enough t-to e-eat and e-enough s-sleep."

Morgan looked over at Spencer, "Can I talk to you, Spencer?" He gave a sign to him that he wanted to talk to him under four eyes. Spencer rolled his eyes but stood up and followed his 'brother'.

oOo

"Spencer. Do you really think Daniel is a right friend to you? He's got the mentality of a child."

"So what? I've got Gideon, who's like Daniel's momma. He makes sure I eat and sleep enough."

"That's different."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is." Morgan reiterated with slight annoyance. "One thing is to have people who look out for you like a family would, and another very different thing is to be unable to take care of oneself because of some disability. Now, that's not your case, kiddo. So don't tell me it's the same because it's not."

"Daniel is not disabled! If he were he wouldn't have been able to save me! Yes, he may be a bit slower in doing things than we are, but he's not disabled! He does have some skills that I don't have."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "yeah and what might those skills be? Knowing all the cartoon characters that exist?"

"No. He knows a lot about pyramids and he makes some great ones out of matches, and he can draw like a pro. And by the way - you don't have to have the mind of a child to know all the cartoon characters that exist…"

"Yeah, really?"

Spencer blushed and looked down. "Yes… because I know all of them, and I don't have the mind of a child."

Morgan smiled wide, and never missing a chance to poke some fun at his bro he teasingly said. "Well, kid, that's because you are still pretty much a child yourself."And as he'd expected and hoped, Spencer jumped to the bait right away, his face morphing from slightly embarrassed to annoyed in a second and Morgan burst out laughing good-naturedly.

oOo

Daniel looked sadly over to where Spencer and Morgan stood. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see in the body language that it wasn't something good. "M-Morgan d-doesn't l-like m-me. D-does h-he?" Daniel said sadly.

Garcia looked sadly over at those sad blue eyes. She went over and took the seat Morgan had vacated. She hugged Daniel. "Awww. Sweetie. It's not that he doesn't like you. It's just; he's so protective of his 'little brother'. When he first gets to know you better, I'm sure he'll like you a lot."

"Maybe I-I should j-just l-leave. S-Spencer is p-probably b-better off w-without m-me." Daniel was about to stand up, but Gideon stopped him by pushing him back down onto the seat by his shoulder. "Stay. If it hadn't been for you, Spencer wouldn't have been here… he'd be ten feet under. So no, he's not better off without you."

TBC

As/N: Sorry about Morgan's reaction to Daniel's situation, but we promise he'll change his way of thinking about it all.


	7. Chapter 7

A Special Friend Part 7

As/N: Thank you for your great reviews. Thanks to VirgentSerpent for beta.

Daniel looked disbelievingly at Gideon. "I-I'm n-not s-so s-sure a-bout t-that, S-Sir…"

"Gideon. Call me Gideon, please. And yes, be sure. If it hadn't been for you, I'm afraid Spencer would either be in hospital or worse… dead. Now stop this nonsense. Don't underestimate yourself. And Garcia is right; he'll open up to you as soon he gets to know you better, he is just protective of his 'little brother'."

Daniel tried to relax, though he wasn't so sure they were right.

oOo

Spencer looked irritated at Morgan who was laughing. "It's not funny, Morgan!"

"Yes it is."

"No. And you better stop interfering in my friendship with Daniel. No matter what you say or think about him, I won't stop seeing him!"

Morgan raised his hands, palms up, outstretched in a placating gesture. "Okay, okay, kid. Chill out. I was just saying that I didn't think he would be such good company for you, I just thought I'd give you some brotherly advice on that. It's just an opinion, that's all. " He threw an arm over Spencer's shoulder, "advice you're free to take or leave as you see fit."  
Reid shot Morgan a skeptical, assessing look, trying to decide if he could be trusted or not. Not seeing any deception in his dark eyes, he decided for the moment to accept his answer. "Good. Just remember you said that." Then, with no further words, he turned around to join the others at the table.  
Morgan smirked and whispered to himself, "it's such a shame I don't have eidetic memory." Then laughing to himself quietly, he followed his brother back to the table.

Garcia made sure not to get up and let Morgan have his seat back. And she didn't care about the looks he gave her. She didn't want him to scare Daniel away, as he'd nearly succeeded to do. So Morgan disappointedly took Garcia's former seat.

"Where is your family, Daniel?" Morgan asked.

Daniel didn't look him in the eye. "M-momma i-is t-the o-only f-family I-I g-got."

"And do you live far from here?" Morgan continued.  
Daniel shook his head from side to side, slowly. "N-no. M-my momma d-doesn't l-let me g-go f-far from th-the house."  
"I see." Morgan regarded the young man thoughtfully, "and do you two get along well?"  
Daniel glanced fleetingly up at Morgan, clearly uncomfortable with the questioning. "F-fine" He finally answered, quietly.  
Morgan nodded his head and then opened his mouth to start questioning him again, but Spencer kicked him hard in the leg, shooting him a hard, angry glare in silent warning. And Garcia gave Morgan a warning look and Morgan just shrugged. Garcia then turned her attention back to Daniel. All profilers had noticed that Daniel didn't stutter as much when he talked to her as he did when he talked to the rest of them - well except from Spencer. When she asked him about his interest in pyramids, he talked non-stop and without stuttering. Morgan looked at Daniel, clearly impressed and Spencer smiled smugly at Morgan and his eyes told him; I told you so!

And Morgan's eyes told Spencer; Yeah, yeah kid. I guess I was wrong about the kid. So sue me.

Even Hotch and Gideon looked impressed at Daniel. There was more to that kid that met the eye.

The all started to talk about simple things that weren't threatening to Daniel, so he could feel more comfortable and relaxed, and his stutter started to even out. He excused himself as he had to use the restroom because of all the coffee he'd drunk. He made a mental note to remember not to tell his momma that he'd been drinking more of that beverage than he was allowed to, and that he was planning to drink more of it before his curfew. He wasn't happy when he noticed Agent Morgan following him. As he looked behind him as he looked at Morgan he stumbled into a waiter and cups with coffee crashed down on the floor; luckily the hot coffee didn't land on Daniel and burn him. He didn't notice that he was about to place his right hand in the middle of the broken coffee cups. Morgan hurried to pull Daniel away from it. Daniel didn't notice that Morgan only did it to prevent him from getting injured, so Daniel crawled away from him and placed his arms protectively over his face. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Morgan was shocked at the reaction from Daniel. He slowly went to him and bent down and talked quietly so as not to seem threatening. "Shh, kid. I'm not going to hurt you." Knowing that Daniel was showing signs of being a victim of past or present physical abuse, Morgan was worried that Daniel's momma was abusing him. Morgan felt that it was strange that he suddenly felt protective toward a kid he'd just met. He now knew how Spencer felt. And now he felt guilty about the things he'd thought about Daniel before he even got to know him. That he'd thought that he wasn't good enough for his 'little brother'.

Spencer and Gideon hurried to them; the girls were about to do the same but Hotch prevented them from it. Telling them it was the best for Daniel if he wouldn't have too many spectators watching his breakdown. It was hard enough for him.

oOo

Gideon made signs to Morgan to let Spencer calm Daniel down. Morgan nodded sadly and stood up and backed up a few steps.

Spencer gently placed his right arm around Daniel's left shoulder and sat down beside him. "It's okay Daniel. Don't be afraid. Morgan won't hurt you. He just wanted to prevent you from getting hurt. You were about to place your hand in the middle of the broken coffee cups which still had some hot coffee in them. And if he hadn't pulled you away, you not only would have a cut on your hand, but also a very nasty burn."

Daniel slowly pulled his arms down to his side and looked slowly over to Spencer. "R-really?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes really."

Daniel blushed and looked down at his lap, ashamed. "S-sorry A-Agent M-Morgan."

Morgan went back to him and bent down at Daniel's right side and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "It's okay kid. No need to be embarrassed or ashamed. Friends?"

Daniel looked slowly up at him, and gave him a small smile. "Friends." Daniel slowly offered Morgan his right hand and smiled brightly. Morgan took his hand. "Friends!" Now Gideon, Spencer and Morgan smiled brightly too, especially Spencer. He was happy that Daniel was finally accepted by his family. Now nothing would be in the way of Daniel and his friendship.

As they were finished shaking hands Morgan let out a deep sigh. He wasn't happy about what he was going to ask Daniel. "Daniel. What I'm going to ask you, please know it's not to offend you. Daniel… Does your momma hurt you? "As Daniel looked confused at him he explained further. "Does your momma hit you bad, so you hurt a lot? Does she do things to you that aren't right?"

Daniel shook his head furiously. "No momma is the best! She only spanks me if I disobeys her or put myself into danger!"

"Are you sure? Don't be afraid to tell us the truth. We'll protect you and make sure your momma won't hurt you ever again."

Daniel still kept shaking his head furiously. "No she doesn't! She loves me as if I was really her son, and I love her as if she's my momma. I love her very much. Please don't take her away from me." Tears started to well up in Daniel's eyes. Spencer rubbed his hand up and down of Daniel's back soothingly.

While Gideon, Morgan and Spencer were with Daniel, Hotch made sure that the strangers, who were curiously looking over at the crying man-child, went back to their seats and minded their own business.

"Okay, if your momma didn't hurt you, who did?" Morgan asked

Daniel thought about it and frowned. "I don't know. I-I can't r-remember."

"Was it the man that tried to assault you? Is he the one that hurt you, Daniel?" Spencer asked. Daniel shook his head. "No. M-Momma came in time before h-he d-did."

"Are you sure?" Daniel nodded. "Okay." Spencer stood up and helped Daniel do the same. "Let's get to the restroom, so you can freshen up a bit." Gideon looked over at his 'son' proudly. Proud that he wasn't only treating Daniel as a friend, but also acting like Daniel's big brother. When he thought about it, they could be twins and Spencer could be the first one who'd been born.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A Special Friend Part 8

By Kalmalinga

As/N: Thanks for the reviews. And a special thanks to Lisa for betaing.

Daniel hurried to splash his face with cold water. He was so embarrassed in the way he'd acted in front of Spencer's friends and strangers. He'd cried like a baby.

Spencer could see the myriad of emotions playing in Daniel's face, the way he hung his head and tried to hide his embarrassment was a dead giveaway to what he was feeling. Spencer could sympathize with his new friend, having been through similar situations more than once himself.

So he instantly reached out to lay a hand on Daniel's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze.

Daniel looked shyly back at him, "Sorry for acting like a baby."

"Hey, you were not acting like a baby. So stop that, okay? It's a very normal and understandable reaction; I would've reacted the same way. That doesn't make me a baby, does it?" Spencer asked with fake indignation.

Daniel shook frantically his head, "But you're normal. Not like me, as you know I'm not normal."

Spencer doubled over with laughter, "Normal? Me?" He managed to say in between laughs, "Any of my friends would argue with you there. I'm anything BUT normal, Daniel."

Daniel couldn't help but smile at that. Suddenly he frowned as nature demanded him to do what it needed. Daniel then hurried to the urinals and hurried to do what needed to be done. And he let out a sigh of relief.

Spencer snickered slightly at Daniel's reaction.

When that was done he could hear his momma's voice in his head saying, 'Remember to wash your hands baby' so he hurried to do so.

Spencer clapped him in the back, smiling, "So, shall we go join the others before they come looking for us?"

Daniel didn't really want to meet them again not now at least. He was still too embarrassed. But he nodded reluctantly.

Spencer beamed with pride at his friend and threw an arm over Daniel's shoulder as they exited the men's restrooms side by side and went back to their table to join the others.

Daniel bowed his head down, not daring to look the others in the eye. He wished his momma was here to comfort him.

Hotch noticed Daniel's discomfort and started to feel for the young man. Without realizing it, he was starting to trust and even like Daniel more and more. Something about the kid made you want to trust him, want to protect and look out for him. Maybe it was the halo of innocence that surrounded him.

Daniel put the tip of his thumb in his mouth, not realizing what he was doing and that it almost looked like he was sucking his thumb like a toddler would.

Spencer was at the moment bantering with Morgan, trying to get Daniel to forget about the little incident and didn't notice the small gesture. But Hotch with his eagle-sharp perception did, and his heart went out for the kid who was obviously uncomfortable around them. He was probably still embarrassed about earlier. So the father in him immediately came into action and he rested a comforting hand on the young man at his side, rubbing his back soothingly.

"How about I get a mocha chino for each of us, huh?" Hotch said with a wide, fatherly smile.

Daniel calmed down. Hotch's gesture reminded him of something another man doing the same thing to him. Sadly couldn't picture the man's face or remember what the man was to him. Daniel smiled brightly at Hotch when he asked about mocha chino and he couldn't say no to that, "Yes that would be great. Thanks."

Hotch smiled back in return and gestured for the waitress to bring over a couple of Mocha chinos for himself and his new friend.

Daniel's eyes shined brightly when he got a cup Mocha chinos in his hand. When he sniffed at the great smell of it he let out a content sigh.

Hotch smiled, glad he'd managed to pull Daniel from his earlier unhappy mood.

Daniel enjoyed his Mocha chino to the fullest until the very last drop. He was sad when there wasn't more in his cup and he kind of pouted.

Gideon had noticed Daniel's gesture too. He'd smiled at the innocence that had radiated from Daniel when he was kind of sucking his thumb like a toddler would. He was happy that Hotch had been able to get Daniel's mind of the embarrassment of his breakdown he'd had a few minutes ago. He too noticed the pout when Daniel's cup had been empty just like Spencer does when he's drunk the last drop of his coffee.

Daniel could hear a family behind him talking in a different language. He didn't know what language it was. It was strange; he thought he knew what they were saying. Daniel frowned. How could he know a language that wasn't English? He thought that was odd since he knew he wasn't smart. This was very confusing.

Spencer turned to look at his friend while laughing at something Morgan had been saying but frowned when he saw his somewhat pensive look, "Something wrong, Daniel?"

"W'ht hmm?" Daniel looked thoughtful, "What language is the family behind me talking?"

Spencer strained to hear, but languages were really not his forte. "I think... it's... um... Spanish?" He guessed at last. "Why?"

Daniel looked surprised up at Spencer, "Then that means I understand Spanish. I know what they are talking about."

"Yes, you're right, it is Spanish," Prentiss said.

Spencer's eyes opened wide with surprise, a smile turned the corners of his mouth slightly, "Wow, Daniel! That's fantastic!" He prized proudly.

He laughed and slapped Daniel's back with obvious pride, "See? You're way smarter than you think."

Gideon looked confused at Daniel, "How come you can understand what they are saying, but didn't know what language it is?"

"I-I don't know," Daniel so didn't want to admit that he had amnesia.

Hotch stared at him, trying to determine what was going on. He could tell the boy was hiding something, but couldn't put his finger on what exactly yet.

"What are they saying, Daniel?" Prentiss asked. She understood what was being said but she wanted to test Daniel.

"The young boy wants a cup of coffee, but his parents told him that he's too young for coffee.

That he's only allowed to get a hot cocoa," Daniel said hesitantly.

"That's way cool, man," Morgan gave a wide smile and cheered Daniel loudly.

Daniel looked shyly at him, "Strange I can't remember ever learning Spanish." Daniel shrugged.

Prentiss looked amazed at him. He'd translated it right. There was really more to the young man that meets the eye, she thought.

Hotch was starting to worry that there was something else wrong with this kid. Even though it was very impressive, it was somewhat worrying that he couldn't remember how he'd learned the language in the first place.

Gideon was starting to wonder if he should let Garcia look into Daniel's background. He needed to talk to Hotch about it as soon as they were alone.

Spencer smiled smugly at Morgan with 'I told you so' written all over his face. "That's very impressive, Daniel. I think you even out smart Morgan here," He added with a smile and clapping him on the back.

Morgan punched him lightly on the arm at that.

Daniel couldn't help but to laugh. "I miss Jack..." Daniel frowned, why did he say that? He didn't know anyone name Jack, did he?

Hotch sat up on his chair at that; his son instantly coming to mind. "Jack?" He asked Daniel, curious as to whom he was referring to.

Daniel frowned, "I-I honestly don't know. I don't know anyone named Jack, at least I-I don't think so." Daniel really started to feel uncomfortable. He was afraid that they now would find out that he got amnesia.

Hotch decided not to press the issue any further as he could see how this line of conversation was affecting Daniel and was afraid he wouldn't open up to them any further if he pushed too far too quickly. He turned to look at Gideon, silently conveying the message that they really needed to do some digging later.

Gideon nodded at the signs Hotch gave him.

Spencer had another idea though; he wanted to help his friend find out what was going on. "What about your mom, maybe she knows something about it?" he asked.

The wheels on Spencer's head were turning a mile a minute with all the possibilities as to why Daniel may be bilingual without him even knowing. "Maybe we should ask her when you go home today," He added excitedly.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah maybe..."

Spencer nearly bounced off his chair with excitement and beamed with pride at his friend, "I bet she'll be able to explain everything. But if she can't we could always help you at the BAU, right Gideon?"

Without even waiting for an answer from his mentor, Spencer rattled on, "It wouldn't be that hard, we'll just have to do a little digging of information. Maybe it's all related to some event that transpired long ago or to some experience you'd erased from your memory for some reason.

"You'd be amazed at how much information the brain can hold without you even realizing it's there. Sometimes it's just locked in the subconscious and doesn't come out until the right time to use it comes up."

Morgan rolled his eyes at his Spencer's ranting.

"Sure," Gideon said. He more than wanted that as he was curious himself.

Daniel suddenly panicked. Something in him didn't want them to dig into his past. He again saw himself in a padded cell and men in white holding him down and sticking needles into him. Daniel then started to hyperventilate, "No... n-no...p-please..."

Hotch laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey, hey it's okay, Daniel. No one's going to hurt you, kid."

Spencer looked shocked at his friend, unsure of what was going on or what he'd said to get him into this panicked state.

Gideon hurried to find a paper bag and instructed Daniel to breath into the bag. Gideon looked worried over at Hotch.

Hotch returned his worried look with one of his own, gently rubbing Daniel's back in hopes of calming the boy down.

"It's okay, Daniel," Spencer reassured, "you're safe here with us."

Daniel calmed down some. "I wanna go home to my momma-" He said shyly.

"That's okay, kid," Hotch soothed, "We'll take you home."

Daniel nodded, but suddenly panicked again. "B-but y-you can't tell her t-that you are FBI."

"Don't worry, Daniel. We won't," Spencer promised.

Gideon was suspicious, why couldn't they tell her? What was the two hiding? He looked questioningly over at Hotch.

Hotch returned Gideon's look as they got up from their table and prepared to leave the café.

Gideon noticed that Morgan also was speculating about that.

Morgan could feel Gideon's gaze on him, so he turned in his direction with a deep frown on his face that told more than words possibly could.

Gideon made a sign to Hotch to get the boys to his car while he talked to Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Prentiss.

Hotch nodded and turned to Spencer, "Let's go, Reid. Let's take your friend to our car so we can drive him over to his place."

Spencer nodded sadly, wishing the day had finished differently.

Throwing one last long worried look in Gideon's direction, Hotch guided the pair outside and into their Sedan.

Gideon asked Garcia to look into what she could find about Daniel. Then Gideon told them all to go home while Hotch, Spencer and him would bring Daniel home.

Morgan nodded, "Okay, Gideon."

Garcia went back to BAU to do what Gideon asked of her.

Morgan went back home, with everything that had happened today at the café still spiraling madly in his mind.

Hotch waited behind the wheel as the rest of the team filed out of the café with Spencer and Daniel sitting both at the back side by side. Both were surprisingly quite.

Daniel then looked shyly up at Spencer. "I-I'm sorry for once again hyperventilating in front of you... I-I..." Daniel said quietly.

Spencer shook his head vigorously and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I'm your friend, you don't have to worry about hyperventilating in front of me." He smiled at Daniel.

Daniel wondered if he should tell Spencer about what he remembered. And he decided to since Spencer was now his best friend. He just hoped that Hotch wasn't able to hear him.

What Daniel didn't know was that he could hear every word.

"I-I think I-I've been in a mental institution..." Daniel said with tears in his eyes.

Spencer laid an arm over Daniel's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"I-I see myself in a p-padded r-room. Men i-in white sticking me w-with n-needles. I-I tried t-to tell them that I-I'm not crazy b-but t-they didn't b-believe me..." Daniel explained.

Spencer brought him in a one arm hug. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I wish you didn't have to remember that," He whispered soothingly. "But it's in the past now, so, don't worry about it."

"A-are you sure? I may have escaped from there." Daniel said quietly.

"I'm sure, trust me. I've met my fare share of people with psychological problems and you're not one of them so don't worry about it, no one's going to take you away." Spencer said with confidence.

Daniel nodded, "I-I hope you're right. I-I don't want to go back there."

Hotch silently listened to the quiet conversation at the back. His worries for Daniel, and Spencer too, gradually increasing. He wondered if Daniel was indeed okay or if there was a ticking bomb inside this kid waiting to detonate. It wasn't unlikely for mental patients to have relapses from time to time and Hotch was seriously starting to worry. He may seem like a very sweet and innocent kid at the moment, but if he was truly sick no one knew what could happen.

Maybe he and Gideon should have a nice serious talk with Spencer about his new friend.

"Momma told me that she'll do anything to keep me safe in her care and she won't let anyone take me away from her," Daniel said.

"See? I told you," Spencer smiled soothingly. "You don't have to worry about anything. Your momma will never let anyone take you away and neither will I. So don't worry."

Daniel nodded and then smiled at him, "Yeah I guess."

Hotch sighed, it seemed Spencer was becoming very attached to the boy already. It would be hard to tell the kid he thought he should be careful and not spend so much time with him. He was going to try to help Daniel, but they needed to be very careful in how they handled the situation around him. Even though he trusted Spencer completely, he was a bright kid and an even brighter Agent, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of those two being alone together. Anything could happen and then he'd never forgive himself.

Gideon arrived at the car and went into the driver's seat. He noticed the worried look on Hotch's face.

Hotch didn't want to say anything yet, so he simply let Gideon know with a look that things were getting very serious here.

Gideon nodded worriedly and then started the engine, "What's your address Daniel?"

As Daniel still was too upset Spencer told him. Gideon nodded and drove off.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A Special Friend Part 9

A/N: Special thanks to MyalternateReallity for beta.

Hotch brought the car to a stop and parked the car right beside the apartment building to Daniel's home.

"Okay, here we are," Hotch called and turned around to smile at their charge before opening the door and getting out of the car.

"Thanks. I can go from here on my own. Thank you so much for the drive and sorry for...," Daniel said and looked shyly down at the floor.

Spencer saw his hesitation and his heart went out to his new friend and instantly reached out to reassure him, patting him amiably on the back and smiling kindly at him, "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. You hear?"

Daniel looked up at him with a faint smile, "Thanks."

Gideon looked at the young man and said, "Spencer is right there's nothing to feel sorry about."

"That's right, so no more apologies. Okay?" Hotch added, smiling at the young man and then offering him his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Daniel."

Daniel gave shyly his hand. He was relieved though that Hotch didn't expect to follow him up to the apartment. "You too, S-Sir," he said quietly.

"See ya soon, Daniel. We should do this again sometime, it was fun," added Spencer.

Daniel smiled, "Yes it was except from when I flipped out..."

Spencer shook his head and waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Hey, I said not to worry about that, okay?" He offered his friend a smile before clapping him in the back lightly again, "You sure you don't want us to walk you to the door at least?"

"Yes I'm sure," Daniel said.

Gideon noticed some people close by that looked a lot suspicious. Gideon made a sign to Hotch. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Daniel walk up on his own.

Hotch looked at Gideon then and followed his gaze to the far side of the block, close to the corner and slightly hidden by some trees. They were staring suspiciously at them, their eyes firmly set on Daniel and instantly understood Gideon's silent message.

Hotch nodded his understanding and added before Daniel could walk away, "I'd really feel better making sure you got there alright, Daniel."

Daniel gulped, "No it's okay. I'm fine."

Hotch shook his head determinedly, "I insist. We got you here this far, we may as well see you to the door." He threw an arm around his shoulders, finishing the argument there and walking him to the apartment building.

Daniel pouted, "I-I'm not a kid." He knew it was kind of a lie as he knew he kind mentally was, but he hoped that Hotch didn't know that.

"I know," Hotch tried to appease the young man, "It has nothing to do with that, it's simply a matter of courtesy."

Spencer smiled and rolled his eyes behind Hotch's back, knowing full well that courtesy had nothing to do with it. It was simply Hotch and probably Gideon too, judging by the looks he'd seen him throw Hotch's way earlier, being their usual mother-henish selves.

Spencer's smile widened, knowing that was a sign they were warming up to their friend already and possibly without their even knowing it yet.

When they arrived to the door of the apartment Daniel said, "We're here. Thank you for following me up here, but I can handle the rest now." He was kind of afraid for them to meet his momma.

Hotch chanced a covert glance in the direction of the suspicious men in the corner to assess the situation before leaving Daniel and was somewhat concerned when he noticed they had moved so they could still see them and had their eyes still fixed on Daniel.

Gideon noticed the men too and said, "No sorry, Daniel. We'd like to get to know your momma."

And Daniel pouted once again. He looked over at Spencer for help.

Spencer noticed saw the desperate plea in Daniel's eyes, he didn't quite understand why Daniel didn't want them to meet his mom but he'd ask him later, now he had to try and talk Hotch and Gideon out of staying.

"Maybe we shouldn't intrude," Spencer said. "I think his mom had a job meeting at home now." He fibbed a little, surprised at how easy the lie had spewed out of his mouth

As Gideon till saw the men fixating their eyes on Daniel, they couldn't risk Daniel to be on his own. "No sorry," Gideon stated.

Spencer bit his lip nervously, "Come on, Gideon. We can meet her some other day. We'll see each other again anyway, there's no rush, right Daniel?" Spencer turned a nervous smile on his friend.

Gideon then gave Spencer a sign to look at the men.

Spencer frowned and looked to where Gideon indicated, and then stared back at him with a puzzled frown on his face then looked back at Daniel.

He figured they should warn Daniel. Spencer looked back at Gideon and motioned in Daniel's direction, mouthing 'tell him.'

Gideon shook his head. He didn't want to worry Daniel in his fragile state.

Spencer frowned; he couldn't understand why Gideon wouldn't tell Daniel something like that and looked back in the direction of the men, trying to decide if he should just tell him himself. His friend's safety may depend on it.

"Well, are we gonna stand here all day or are we going in?" Hotch said, trying to break the heavy silence that had suddenly befallen and trying to get Daniel to forget whatever insecurity he was harboring inside.

Gideon nodded. And Daniel sadly opened the door.

They all went inside, Spencer lagged behind for a moment trying to see what the men did before following them in.

The men were standing a few meters away on the sidewalk pretending to be having a conversation but their eyes fixed on them instead. And for a moment there, Spencer's and their eyes met, and he shuddered slightly. Who were these men? What did they want? That Spencer didn't know, but by what he'd seen reflected in their eyes told him all he needed to know. They were dangerous.

Mrs. Miller heard the door. "Sweetie, is that you?"

"Yes, momma. I'm home. Spencer is with me and so are his dad and a friend."

Spencer hurried inside and to close the door behind them; leaving the suspicious, nasty-looking men behind. He went to stand beside Daniel, waiting for Mrs. Miller to come greet them.

Mrs. Miller went to greet them. She hugged Daniel. "Aw sweetie, I've missed you. Did you have a great time?"

"Yes momma," Daniel answered obediently.

"That's good Sweetie." She then turned her attention to Spencer, "Hi Spencer. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you, ma'am," Spencer smiled.

She nodded satisfied then she studied Hotch closely. "Who are you?" She asked.

Hotch smiled, trying to look as friendly and unofficial as possible. He reached out his hand to shake Mrs. Miller's. "I am Aaron Hotchner, ma'am. I'm a friend of Spencer's," he turned to Daniel, "and your son's too now." He smiled kindly at Daniel.

She nodded but still looked suspiciously at him. "You better be a good friend to him. If you ever hurt by boy, you are going to deal with me," She said firmly.

"Momma, please!" Daniel begged.

Hotch nodded seriously and answered with sincerity, "Don't worry, ma'am. I'd never hurt him."

She nodded satisfied. "You better not," she said like she was a wolf protecting her cub.

Spencer smiled slightly, Daniel's mom was even worse than Gideon.

Mrs. Miller then turned her attention to Gideon, "And who are you?"

"I'm Jason Gideon. I'm like a dad to Spencer. We just wanted to make sure Daniel got home safely."

She nodded. "Thanks I appreciate that."

Spencer saw his chance when Gideon and Hotch were busy with Daniel's mom and turned to whisper in Daniel's ear. "When they're all gone, we need to talk about something, Daniel. It's important."

Daniel nodded. "Okay," he whispered back.

"Well, we'll leave you to your meeting now, don't want to intrude just wanted to make sure Daniel got home safely." Hotch addressed Daniel's mom with a polite smile in place.

"Meeting?" She asked confused.

Spencer's eyes opened wide and he turned a ghostly shade of white. "Yeah, we really should be going now." He hurried to add, turning to shake Mrs. Miller's hand before she could say anything else. "See ya, Daniel." He said, gesturing he'd call him later.

Gideon noticed, and made a mental note to have a talk with his son about lying when they get home.

"Mrs. Miller can I talk to you alone?" Gideon asked.

She looked worried at him when she noticed his serious expression. "Yes. We can go into my office." She turned her attention to Daniel. "Why don't you show your new friend Hotch you pyramids and paintings?"

Daniel nodded shyly.

"I'd love to see them." Hotch smiled at Daniel.

Daniel smiled faintly and showed him to his room.

Spencer trailed behind them, chancing a glace out the window to see if the nasty men were still there, he craned his neck every which way but still he couldn't see them. Maybe they'd over reacted and there was nothing untoward going on after all. He so hoped that was the fact, for Daniel's sake.

In Daniel's room Hotch stood in awe gazing at Daniel's pyramids and paintings. "Wow, Daniel." Hotch managed to say at last, "they're beautiful!"

Daniel smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Hotch replied with complete certainty, "They're amazing!" He smiled at him, "Why, you're a very talented young man."

Daniel shook his head, "No I'm not really."

"Yes, you are," Hotch disagreed, "I've never seen anything like it, Daniel. This is amazing."

Daniel nodded not really believing him.

Spencer then walked in and smiled with pride in his friend when he saw Hotch's amazement reflected in his eyes.

Daniel rubbed the sides of his head. He was starting to get a headache again; they were sadly coming more frequently. Happily he's been able to hide it from his momma.

Hotch being the sharp-eyed Agent that he was instantly noticed Daniel's discomfort and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Daniel, you okay?"

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine" he lied. He then frowned he had kind of a déjà vu here.

"You sure?" Hotch asked feeling concerned.

Daniel closed his eyes for a few second and then nodded.

Hotch nodded but kept a close eye on him, just in case.

'Now tell me the truth, Spacemonkey. How are you feeling?' Daniel heard a voice saying. Daniel frowned. 'What was that? Am I going crazy?' Daniel asked himself, but he was worried at the answer. 'Who was Spacemonkey? He wondered.

Hotch looked the myriad of emotions going through Daniel's face and knew there was definitely something wrong but he wasn't going to push the boy. He hoped the kid was simply tired.

"Spencer. Do you know anyone called Spacemokey?"

Spencer frowned, deep in thought, "No, why?"

Daniel shrugged. "I think I know someone called Spacemonkey."

"Really?" Spencer raised his eyebrows, a frown still creasing his face, "That's a funny name." He laughed lightly.

Daniel nodded and started to laugh a little, "Yeah it is."

Hotch turned from the admiring the pyramids to look at Daniel. What he saw in Daniel's face was a mixture with puzzlement, confusion and something else he couldn't quite place. Was it fear or pain? He couldn't quite tell. But there was something about the question itself that seemed odd, and the look in Daniel's face puzzled him. He wondered if Daniel really did know someone by that name or if there was something else going on.

CM ~ SG1 ~ CM ~ SG1 ~ CM ~ SG1 ~ CM ~ SG1 ~ CM ~ SG1 ~ CM ~ SG1

Mrs. Miller looked worried at Gideon, "What do you want to talk to me about? Do I need to be worried?"

"Well, Mrs. Miller, I don't want to scare you for no reason, but I think this deserves your immediate attention." Gideon took a moment before continuing, choosing his words carefully. "When we brought him in to your house we noticed three men in black watching him from the distance. I think you need to keep a close eye on your boy, just as a precaution."

Mrs. Miller looked shocked at him, "Really?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. But rest assured we will help you in any way we can to try and find out who they are and what they want but still it's important that you know that there may be danger out there and you need to keep a close eye on him." Gideon could see the shock and fear in Mrs. Miller's eyes and tried to be as gentle as he could.

Mrs. Miller was speechless for a few seconds. She then got her composure back, "I don't want you to contact the police or any authorities." She said firmly, "But don't worry I will make sure that my boy is safe! No one and I mean no one will ever be able to take my boy away from me."

Gideon frowned, "Are you sure about that, Mrs. Miller? You may need some extra help." Gideon tried to get her to change her mind.

Mrs. Miller looked disgusted at him, "Yes I'm sure. No need for those damn coppers! I can handle this like I handle the one that was about to sexual abuse Daniel. So don't worry."

Gideon tensed up at that, 'poor, kid. What else had the poor boy been through?' He thought sadly. He could see he wouldn't be able to change Mrs. Miller's mind on the matter so he simply nodded, vowing silently to himself to keep a close eye on the matter and hope she saw reason soon and allowed them to help before anything bad happened.

"Thanks for your concern though," Mrs. Miller stated.

Gideon nodded, "No problem, just remember we're here if you need some help, okay?" Gideon added, in hopes she'd change her mind and at least ask them for help.

"I'll remember, thanks, but it won't happen though," she said feeling sure of herself.

Gideon pursed his lips and nodded. He'd have to respect her wishes, for now. But that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on matters himself.

Mrs. Miller looked at her watch. "Well it's time for Daniel to get ready for bed," she told Gideon.

"Of course." Gideon nodded, extending his hand, "It was a pleasure Mrs. Miller."

"Nice to meet you too. I think Spencer and your friend are in Daniel's room. Let's go get them." Mrs. Miller said as she turned to the staircase.

Gideon nodded and followed her up the stairs and to Daniel's room where they were still admiring Daniel's art.

Gideon's eyes widened when he saw Daniel's pyramids and paintings as well, and walked towards him in complete awe.

"My, Daniel you're a very talented young man," Gideon stated with a smile on his face.

Daniel was kind of embarrassed by all that praise as he himself didn't believe that he was talented at all.

Gideon nodded, a smile of amazement still plastered on his face, "I really mean it, Daniel. This is amazing."

He clapped him lightly on the back, "Congratulations, kid. This is all really beautiful."

"T-thank you," Daniel said shyly while looking down at the floor.

"See, Gideon? I told you he was talented." Spencer's chest puffed up with pride in his new friend.

Gideon smiled. "Yeah you were right. Well Spencer we better get home. As you know it's soon your curfew."

Spencer went deep red at that and ground out, "Gideon!"

"You don't need to be embarrassed as its Daniel's curfew too. Now come on," Gideon pointed out as he turned to leave.

Spencer frowned, still somewhat embarrassed and followed Gideon and Hotch out of the room and down the stairs. "See ya later, Daniel," He said once they were all at the door.

"Yes and hopefully soon," Daniel said quietly.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled, "We both got our numbers so we'll keep in touch."

Spencer said goodbye to Mrs. Miller then, followed by Hotch who once again praised Daniel on his art. "I truly liked your work, Daniel." Hotch said with a genuine smile.

Daniel gave him a shy smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I mean it." Hotch added.

Gideon turned his attention to Daniel, "Bye, Daniel. You can't call Spencer for a while as he's grounded, but he'll call you as soon as his grounding his over."

Daniel nodded, disappointed.

"Oh...," Spencer's enthusiasm deflated at that and he turned to his friend again. "I'm sorry, Daniel. But we'll talk soon, I promise," he added with a smile.

Daniel nodded, "Please don't forget to call me as soon as you can."

"I will," Spencer nodded.

Daniel smiled happily.

Spencer smiled back and waved happily at his friend as they walked back to the car.

As soon as they had left Daniel rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Well, off to bed with you, young man," Mrs. Miller said.

Daniel was too tired to argue and followed his momma to the bathroom. He yawned loudly when she started to undress him.

Once Mrs. Miller made sure Daniel had brushed his teeth and was ready for bed she walked him to his room and tucked him in, leaning down to plant a tender kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, honey," she whispered with a gentle smile.

Before Daniel was able to answer he was in deep sleep.

Mrs. Miller gently stroked his head, and whispered one last good night before leaving walking out of the room.

Daniel was dreaming about having some great times with his new friend.

Mrs. Miller left Daniel's room and silently crept to the window and strained to see outside in the dark at the dark figures standing guard on the sidewalk.

One of the men was talking on his cell. She would have panicked if she could have heard what he was talking about. "Yes I'm sure it's him. We better make sure that they won't find him. We need to find a way to get rid of that Mrs. Miller so we can get him without any troubles."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/Ns: Thank you for your reviews. Special thanks to MyAlternateReallity for beta.

Hotch drove the black Sedan back to Gideon's house in silence. Deeply in thought in what had just transpired at the Miller house.

"I need a beer. You want one too?" Gideon asked Hotch.

"Okay, that sounds good," Hotch agreed.

Spencer frowned, he didn't really like beer, "Can I have some coffee instead, please?"

"No you can have a glass of warm milk as it's almost your bedtime," Gideon answered.

Spencer sighed, too tired to argue. At least he'd tried.

Once inside his house Gideon said to Spencer, "Go get ready for bed. I'll be there in a minute tuck you in."

Spencer blushed slightly and nodded, he glanced fleetingly in Hotch's direction, hoping he hadn't heard the tucking part even though he loved it when Gideon tucked him in; he was still a bit embarrassed about it.

"Okay," Spencer answered in a small voice and turned to climb the stairs slowly.

"Night," he said from the landing before leaving.

Gideon could see that Hotch had something on his mind, "You can tell what's on your mind, Aaron as soon as Spencer has gone to bed. Do you mind making some coffee, while I go tuck Spencer in for the night?"

Hotch nodded, "Sure, no problem, Jason. I'd like a cup myself." He then walked towards the kitchen.

Gideon nodded satisfied and then went to Spencer's room.

Spencer had changed in some pajamas and was just finishing brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Gideon entered the room.

"Come on son time for bed," Gideon instructed.

Spencer nodded, "Gideon?" Spencer asked in between the foamy toothpaste, some of it flying out of his mouth in little drops. "Oopsh... shorry." He smiled and hurried to rinse.

"Yes?" smiling at his kid.

Spencer frowned, his voice tinged with worry, "What are we going to do now? About those men?"

"I'm afraid not much. Mrs. Miller forbids us to do anything," he said sadly.

Spencer's eyes went wide with outrage and fear, "But... we have to do something, Gideon!"

Gideon let out a frustrated sigh, "I wish we could, but she strictly told me not to and that she would handle it."

All thoughts of sleep forgotten, Spencer went red with rage. He shouted, "Well, she's obviously wrong, Gideon. What if they decide to do something else other than watch? What if they try to hurt them? One woman against three men like that?" Spencer waved his hands in the air madly, "it's crazy!"

"I know. Tell you what. I'll ask Hotch to get some watch the building," Gideon compromised.

Spencer sighed with relief, "Yeah that would be great!" He smiled, "They don't even have to know the Agents are there."

"No and the agents has to make sure that Mrs. Miller won't notice them. I wonder why she is so much against the legal system?" Gideon questioned.

"Yeah, that got my attention as well," Spencer frowned in deep thought, the wheels in his head turning a mile a minute. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him and Spencer perked up with renewed energy, "Maybe we could call Garcia to do some digging for us!"

"Yeah maybe. Now come on. Bed with you," Gideon said in a no nonsense tone.

Spencer sighed, resigned, "Okay."

Spencer got into bed. "Night and thanks," he smiled up at his "dad."

"Night son," Gideon said while tucking him in.

He smiled up at him, "Night, Dad." He loved these small moments with his dad.

"Sweet dreams," Gideon said while turning on the night lamp and turned off the lamp in the ceiling.

Hotch finished pouring the coffees and placed them on the low table in front of the couch in the living room.

Gideon took a seat opposite him. "So what's on your mind?" he asked and then took a sip of the coffee.

Hotch frowned, "Something that Daniel said today, got me a little worried, Jason."

He looked him in the eye, "I think we should be careful."

Gideon looked worried at him. "Why do you think that? What did Daniel Say?"

Hotch clamped his hands together, resting them on his lap, "It seems he's suffering from some form of mental disorder," He stopped and sighed, "He's been institutionalized at some time, Jason."

Gideon looked shocked at him, "What? Spencer told me yesterday that he was sure that he wasn't like his mom. What did he say exactly? Maybe you heard wrong."

"No, Gideon, I'm sure," Hotch nodded, a grim expression on his face. "I was close by and heard Daniel and Spencer talking. Daniel was remembering something, he was very afraid by it, and that's when he told him about being confined in a white, padded room with men in white injecting stuff in him."

Gideon rubbed his face with his hands, "Something is off here. Why doesn't he remember why and when? It suspiciously sounds like Daniel has amnesia. And I wonder why Mrs. Miller doesn't like people in the legal system?"

Hotch nodded, "Something I was wondering myself."

"I know it's not right, but Spencer is growing fond of him, I think we should investigate matters a little, try to find out if Mrs. Miller is really his mother, there may be something more to this matter than what meets the eye." Hotch sighed heavily before adding. "And make sure the boy is not dangerous either." He shot Gideon a meaningful look.

Gideon nodded sadly, "Are we really wrong about our profile that Daniel is innocent like a young child? Could we really be so wrong?"

"I don't know, Jason. But I'd rather not take my chances, not when Spencer is in the middle," Hotch replied, dead serious.

"Yeah you're right. Spencer won't be allowed to be with Daniel alone until we're sure he isn't dangerous. But Aaron, something tells me we weren't wrong about him," Gideon stated.

"I hope you're right, Jason," Hotch said, "For both Spencer's and Daniel's sake, I hope you're right."

Gideon gave a sad nod, "Me too, Aaron, me to."

Hotch sipped the last of his coffee, "Well, I better get going, Jason. Thanks for the coffee. See you tomorrow at work."

"Yes see you. Good night," Gideon said as he walked his friend to the door.

Sadly Spencer, Gideon and Hotch didn't get any time to look into Daniel's past or about the men that was watching him. They were all called on a case that took all their time for whole two weeks.

While they'd been working on the case, Spencer couldn't help worrying about Daniel, wondering if he was okay and as soon as the plane touched down back in Quantico he hurried to make the call.

"Hello Spencer. I'm sorry Daniel can't talk to you right now. He's grounded. So he's first allowed to talk to you in a week," Mrs. Miller said.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Miller, I just wanted to know how Daniel was doing, it's been a while since we last talked," Spencer explained.

"Nice for you to call, Spencer. Don't worry Daniel is okay. In a week you're allowed to talk to him," Mrs. Miller stated.

Spencer sighed to himself on the other side, "Okay, thank you Mrs. Miller. Could you let him know I called, okay?" Spencer hoped Daniel would be able to find a way to sneak a call later that night.

"Sure I will. Say hi to Gideon from me," Mrs. Miller said.

"I will, thank you, ma'am," Disappointed, Spencer hung up the phone.

Gideon noticed the sad expression on Spencer's face. "What's wrong Spencer?" he asked sincerely.

Spencer raised his eyes fleetingly to meet Gideon's, "I was hoping I'd be able to talk to Daniel today, but his mom says he's grounded and won't let me talk to him for another week."

Gideon nodded sadly and said, "But at least you don't have to wait for another two weeks."

Spencer sighed, "It still seems like so long."

Two days later a heartbroken Daniel was on Spencer's phone. "Spencer! Help me!" he said between sobs.

Spencer sat up and pressed his cell phone to his ear, "Daniel? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm at the p-police station. T-they won't let me g-go h-home. Please help me Spencer," Daniel stuttered out.

"Don't worry, Daniel. I'll get Gideon, whatever it is; he'll know what to do. We'll be there in no time," Spencer got to his feet and hurried into Gideon's office.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A Special Friend Chapter 11

A/N: Warnings: Some graphic mention of attempted sexual assault.

Spencer ran into Gideon's office without knocking first.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Gideon asked worriedly as he could see the pure panic on his son's face.

"It's Daniel, Gideon. He's in trouble and needs our help," Spencer spluttered, fear for his friend leaking into his words.

"In trouble how?" Gideon asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"I don't know, he's at the police station," Spencer said hurriedly, urging Gideon to follow him. "We have to hurry!"

Gideon raised his eyebrows. Maybe Hotch had been right, that Daniel could be dangerous after all. "I'm Sorry, Spencer. If Daniel has done something against the law he needs to face the consequences."

"What? Are you serious?" Spencer saw was furious, 'what was wrong with Gideon?' he thought incredulously "He's done nothing wrong! This is a mistake, we have to go!"

Gideon let out a sigh, "Hotch told me what Daniel told you about remembering being locked up in a padded cell."

"What?" Spencer was even more confused now, "What? He's spying on us now?"

Spencer didn't even wait for Gideon to formulate an answer before plunging on, on his next tirade, "Besides, we don't even know what it was he was remembering. We can't judge him on that."

"No he wasn't spying. As you all were in a car he couldn't overhear you," Gideon said and then paused. "And you're right we can't. He saved your life after all. Okay I'll let him get the benefit of a doubt," Gideon said and stood up. "We better get Hotch for help as he's a former lawyer."

Spencer nodded; glad Gideon had changed his mind and was going to help him. If he hadn't, he'd just have gone on his own, regardless of what he thought.

Since Daniel has saved Spencer's life Hotch agreed to help him as good as he could.

As soon as they arrived at the station Spencer hurried to the desk at the entrance. "We're here to see a man you've recently taken into custody, his name is Daniel Carter," Spencer said quickly.

An officer heard him and went to him, "You know a Daniel Carter? What is he to you? Family? I was informed that Mrs. Miller is the only family he got."

"We're friends. Now let us in," Spencer demanded crossly. He felt about ready to start punching those guys.

Gideon lay a hand on his shoulder to give him a sign to calm down.

Hotch gave the officer his hand and said, "I'm Agent Hotchner. I'm this young man's boss. I'm sorry about his reaction, but Daniel is his friends, so he's worried. Can I ask what you are charging Daniel of?"

"It's okay Agent Hotchner. I'm Officer Michael Johnson. We're not charging Daniel of anything..."

"Then why are you holding him?" Spencer leaned forward on the desk, outraged.

"Because Mrs. Miller has had an accident and her neighbors told me that Daniel isn't able to take care of himself. So that's why we had to bring him in. We're waiting for the social services to bring him to a group home," Officer Johnson replied.

"Social services? No, forget it!" Spencer shot back, "We're taking him with us, Mrs. Miller knows us and would definitely agree with us."

"Sorry as you're not his next of kin we can't," Officer Johnson explained, "And besides we can't get the permission from Mrs. Miller as she's sadly in the ICU in a coma."

Spencer frowned with worry and fear, fear for Mrs. Miller and fear for his friend, and what his future would hold for him if something happened to her. "What happened to her?"

"She slipped on the wet floor in the bathroom and hit her head on the bathtub. The neighbors heard Daniel crying and went inside and found Mrs. Miller cradled in his arms. As soon as she left with the ambulance we were about to leave Daniel at home, but a neighbor told us that we needed make sure he would be well taking care of. And I promised them I would. We tried to get him to talk to our police psychiatrist, but he wouldn't talk to him. Maybe if you three would be there maybe he'll cooperate better. So social services know where the best place is for him," Officer Johnson stated.

"Of course," Gideon said.

The team followed the Guard into the room where Daniel was staying. Spencer hurried to his side, Daniel was obviously frightened and he'd definitely been crying. "Daniel, are you okay?" Spencer asked as he sat by his side and laid an arm over his shoulders.

Daniel hurried to dry his face with his hands. He smiled sadly at Spencer. "I'm so happy you're here Spencer! I'm not okay; they want to put me in a home. Please Spencer don't let them do that to me." He sniffed, "I wanna go home."

"I won't, I promise. You're coming with us, Daniel," he whispered to his friend, bringing him close in a one-armed hug. "There's no need to call social services, officer. He's our friend; he knows us and trust us. He's coming with us," Spencer stated, his face set and eyes fixed on the officer's with conviction.

The officer looked over at Hotch and then at Gideon. Gideon let out a sigh. He could see how sad Daniel was and he did save Spencer. He went to Daniel and said, "Daniel you need to let the doctor talk to you, I promise we'll stay here with you."

Daniel nodded sadly.

"Good, Daniel. I'll try and see if you can stay with me and Spencer. But I can't promise you that the authorities will let you," Gideon said.

"They will," Spencer assured his friend, "If someone can fix this thing, that's Gideon, Daniel." Spencer smiled with certainty.

Daniel wasn't comfortable at all about the psychiatrist's questions. But he made sure not to mention about his memories of being in a padded cell. And most of his question Daniel couldn't answer. Like who's the president, the ABCs etc. Things a normal man should know. Daniel was so sad. He'd known that he wasn't smart but it was still hard to get the proof that it was true.

"Daniel what would you do when a stranger asked you to get into his car?" The psychiatrist questioned.

"Why would he want me in his car?" Daniel asked confused.

The psychiatrist let out a sigh and then gave him a fake smile before explaining, "Because he tells you he wants to drive you home."

"Then since he's so nice I'll get into his car," Daniel said without any hesitation.

Hotch stared at Daniel, wide-eyed and shocked, fearing for the young man's safety at hearing him say that as if it was the most natural thing to do. "You should never be so trusting, especially with people you don't know. Not everybody has good intentions, Daniel," Hotch stated.

Daniel looked confused at him, "I don't hurt anyone so why would someone hurt me?"

"Some people are just bad, Daniel. They enjoy hurting others and that's why you should always be careful with people you don't know," Hotch explained.

Daniel couldn't comprehend why anyone wanted to hurt others. "Why would someone enjoy hurting another person?" he asked confused.

Gideon smiled sadly at the childish innocence radiating from Daniel. He had been right about the kid after all.

"I don't know, Daniel," Hotch answered. 'maybe he'd been wrong about the kid, after all. There didn't seem to be an ounce of badness in him,' Hotch thought then said out loud, "That's just the way some people are, I'm afraid."

Daniel frowned he still couldn't comprehend that people would hurt other people just because they felt like it. To Daniel all people had good in them.

He didn't believe that there was just poor evil in some people.

Hotch could see how confused Daniel was by the fact that people don't always want to help you. It was like the kid just couldn't comprehend that fact. Maybe he'd been wrong about this kid, maybe there was truly not an ounce of bad in him.

The psychiatrist expression changed like a predator; like he was going to have fun to get inside Daniel's head.

Gideon noticed the shrink's expression and lay a protecting hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Hotch squinted suspiciously at the man, waiting to see what his next move would be. All of a sudden, he was feeling very protective of this kid all over again. There was just something in Daniel that just made you want to keep him safe.

"Daniel do you play with your willy?" the shrink asked seriously.

Daniel looked shocked at him. "N-No I-I don't... a-and b-besides... it's c-called a p-penis a-and n-not a w-willy."

Hotch's eyes narrowed to mere slits and he crossed his arms over his chest, fixing the man with a speculating glare. 'Now, what was this man up to?'

"Don't you ever masturbate?" the shrink asked.

Daniel looked confused at him. "What does masturbate mean?" Daniel asked confused.

"Masturbation refers to sexual stimulation of a person's genitals, often to the point of orgasm," Spencer stated as a matter of fact. "The stimulation can be performed manually, by other types of bodily contact. And what's most interesting to note is that although it is mostly a human trait, animal masturbation has been observed in many species, both in the wild and in captivity."

He nodded to himself as if checking some internal document and continued, "Acts of masturbation have been celebrated in art worldwide since prehistory and, while there was a time in the late 18th, 19th and early 20th centuries when it was subject to medical censure and social conservatism, today it is again considered a normal part of healthy life."

"Different studies have found that masturbation is frequent in humans. Alfred Kinsey's 1950's studies on US population have shown that 92% of men and 62% of women have masturbated during their lifespan," he went on, "Similar results have been found in a 2007 British national probability survey. It was found that, between individuals aged 16 to 44, 95% of men and 71% of women masturbated at some point in their lives. 73% of men and 37% of women reported masturbating in the four weeks before their interview, while 53% of men and 18% of women reported masturbating in the previous seven days."

The shrink looked speechless at Reid and Daniel face was red like a tomato.

"N-no I-I d-don't do t-that. W-why are y-you asking me t-those q-questions?" Daniel asked. He pulled his legs up on the chair and wrapped his arms around them and started to rock back and forth. Gideon's arm was still on his left shoulder.

Spencer frowned, realizing for the first time how uncomfortable his friend was, and laid a gentle hand on Daniel's shoulder in reassurance and glared at the shrink angrily. Suddenly mad at himself for being such a big mouth.

The shrink noticed the angry glare from the young doctor. "It's my job to ask those questions," the shrink said superiorly. He then turned his attention back to Daniel. "Detective Johnson told me that one of your neighbors to him about something that almost happened to you. Tell me about the man who wanted to be your friend and play a special game with you."

Spencer's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Gideon, begging him to stop this now.

Daniel shook frantically his head. "N-no. I-I don't w-want to. P-please d-don't m-make m-me," Daniel said almost in tears. Still rocking back and forth.

Gideon shook sadly his head as he couldn't.

Spencer glared at the shrink and squeezed Daniel's shoulder tightly, letting him know he was not alone; then turned beseeching eyes on Hotch this time.

Hotch shut his eyes and shook his head sadly, he wished they could call this meeting to a stop as it was obviously upsetting Daniel immensely. But it was simply out of their hands.

Daniel felt that his real friend and his friend's father were there for him helped, but still he didn't feel comfortable about the issue. "H-he w-wanted to s-show me a-a game... H-he s-said that h-he had to t-take o-off m-my p-pants and..." Tears now ran freely down his face. "N-no please s-stop..."

"Okay, that's enough!" Spencer snapped.

Stepping up in front of his friend, blocking the shrink from his Daniel's view he said, "Can't you see he doesn't wanna talk about it? What? Are you some kind of pervert?" Spencer was just furious and the fact neither Hotch nor Gideon were doing anything only angered him further.

"No I am not. I'm only doing my job!" the shrink fumed, "You either step back or get out of this room to let me do my job!"

Spencer walked up to the man, seething, "I'm not going anywhere until you leave this room and my friend alone and if this is the way you do your job, then you're not very good at it, really."

Gideon hurried to calm Spencer down. He took his arm and guided him away so he could talk to him privately, "Sorry, Spencer. He's only doing his job. I don't like it either as I can see how much it hurts Daniel to talk about it. But it is for his own good even though it doesn't look like it."

Spencer stared back at Gideon, speechless for a moment at hearing Gideon agree with this man. Had everyone just lost their minds? "But, Gideon, this isn't right! Can't you see what it's doing to Daniel?"

"Yes I can and I'm sorry. We'll be there for him. Now let the man do his job so we can get Daniel out of here," Gideon said quietly.

"Fine. But I won't let him upset Daniel anymore, he's been through enough already," Spencer shot back, pulling his arm out of Gideon's grasp harshly and strode back into the room with Daniel, Hotch and the crazy shrink, not giving Gideon the chance to say anything further on the matter.

While the two agents had been out of the room the shrink had taken his chance to get Daniel to continue. "A-and m-my u-underwear. I-I t-told h-him I-I d-didn't like the g-game. H-he t-told t-that I w-would, t-that I-I should let h-him continue. T-that he w-was my friend and I-I shouldn't b-be afraid that h-he would h-hurt me. S-so I-I let him. H-he then told me to l-lean o-over the c-couch. I-I could then h-hear him u-unzipping his o-own p-pants. I-I then t-told ´him t-to stop...

"T-that I-I r-really didn't l-like t-this game. H-he then t-told me to s-stop b-being a b-baby. T-that I-I w-was going to l-love the g-game. I kept saying n-no...," Daniel was sobbing now. "I-I c-could feel h-his penis t-trying t-to e-enter my bottom... b-but then m-momma came a-and threw h-him out..."

As Hotch now was the closest to Daniel he stood up and went to him for comfort. "P-please J-Jack make h-him stop!" he said between sobs not registering that he had called Hotch, Jack.

Hotch frowned, 'had Daniel just called him, Jack?' he thought as he hugged Daniel close and rocked him back and forth in his arms.

"I-I want my m-momma. W-why can't I-I s-see her?" Daniel asked.

Just then Spencer walked back into the room and his heart broke when he heard Daniel's heart wrenching sobs. 'What had happened?'

Knowing the shrink had something to do with this; he shot the man an angry glare as he approached his sobbing friend. He laid a hand on Daniel's back, who was still securely held in Hotch's arms.

Gideon let out a sad sigh he had a bad feeling what just had happened in here. He then turned his attention to the shrink. "Are you done now?" he asked hopefully.

"No just one more question," the shrink said.

"Haven't you done enough already?" Spencer snapped.

The shrink just ignored him. He then turned his attention to Daniel, "Daniel you said that you didn't believe that a person wouldn't hurt another person. But the man that claimed to be your friend tried to hurt you. Why do you still think that they wouldn't?"

Spencer glared at the man one last time before turning his attention to his friend, hoping this would be over soon and they would be able to take Daniel home with them.

Daniel got his face out from Hotch neck. "H-he didn't t-try to h-hurt me. H-he thought that I w-would like the g-game. B-but I didn't."

"So if he asked you to go to his house if you met him again would you go with him?" the shrink asked.

Daniel thought for a few seconds and then nodded, "Yes I would as n-now h-he k-knows that I'I d-don't like the g-game and n-never w-will."

The shrink nodded satisfied.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A Special Friend Chapter 12

As/N: Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to MyAlternateReality for beta.

Spencer's eyes widened and he stared at the shrink, trying to determine if this had been his intentions all along. To show them Daniel was not safe on his own, that he needed someone there to look out for him at all times.

His methods left a lot to be desired though, thought Spencer, still not ready to trust this guy completely and shot him one last angry glare before asking sourly, "Are you done now?"

The shrink then looked sadly at Spencer and the others.

"Yes, I'm done. Dr. Reid can you stay with Daniel while I talk to Agent Gideon and Agent Hotchner? Please."

"Sure," Spencer agreed more than happy to have that ugly man leave the room and Daniel alone.

The shrink nodded satisfied and made a sign for the two agents to follow him.

Spencer squinted suspiciously at the shrink's retreating back, torn between the need to know what they were going to talk about; stand up for his friend if the need arose and the need to calm Daniel down, to try to cheer him up a bit after the long, arduous talk.

The shrink guided them to the room with a two way mirror where they could observe Daniel and Spencer in the other room. They were met by Detective Johnson and a stranger. Detective Johnson looked sadly at them as he's heard Daniel's statement. He then got his composure back to introduce them with the stranger, "This is Mrs. Gordon. She's a social worker."

Hotch extended his hand to shake Mrs. Gordon's. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Me too. Though I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Mrs. Gordon said with a small sigh.

They all took a seat at the table.

"Me too," Hotch agreed, taking a seat next to Gideon at the table. "So, doctor," Hotch continued, "What do you think?" He added, gesturing in Daniel's direction in the adjoining room.

"In your line of work Agent Hotchner, you must know that Daniel wouldn't survive on his own not even for a day," the shrink began.

Hotch lowered his head, sighing, "No, you're right. He can't be left on his own."

"Daniel has the trust of a toddler. He'll need to have a guardian. I recommend that he be placed in a group home and he'll receive therapy for the sexual assault he's been through," the shrink stated.

"Isn't there any chance that he can stay with one of us?" Hotch hurried to ask, not liking the idea of Daniel all alone with strangers in some group home. "We're FBI agents, after all. He'll be safe with us."

"And he already knows and trusts us; he'll feel more comfortable than at a group home." He added.

The shrink looked over at the social worker. She looked then over at Hotch saying, "I would also recommend that Daniel to be placed in a group home. Since you're FBI agents you work long hours, right?"

"Yes, but we can arrange for one of us to be home with him 24/7 if necessary. That won't be a problem," Hotch assured them.

Mrs. Gordon thought about that for a moment before saying, "Maybe he could be introduced to the group home or a daycare so he could spend time there while you are at work."

Hotch nodded and turned to Gideon for confirmation, "That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Gideon nodded, "No it wouldn't. I want to be the boy's guardian if that can be arranged. He trust Spencer and he lives with me as I'm his father."

Hotch nodded his agreement, "I agree, he will feel right at home with my colleague."

"I'll go talk to the judge," the social worker said.

Gideon looked over at Hotch and said, "Please go with her Hotch since you've a lawyer you'll probably be able to plea my case."

"Sure." Hotch got to his feet promptly and followed the social worker out of the room.

Gideon stayed in the room and talked with Detective Johnson while the shrink left. Gideon didn't want to go into the room with Daniel and Spencer till he had some good news to tell the boys.

Meanwhile, in the adjoining room behind the mirror, Spencer sat down next to Daniel and laid a hand over his shoulders, "Are you okay, Daniel?"

Daniel had stopped crying, but residue of crying could still be heard. Daniel dried his face in his shirt sleeves. "No but I-I will be. T-thank you for being here for me."

"Hey, no problem," Spencer smiled, "That's what friends are for."

Daniel smiled. "I hope they'll let me home soon. As soon as I get home I want to bake a cake for momma even though momma doesn't allow me to use the stove. Well she's not at home and the cake it's for her anyway so she won't get mad. Right?" Daniel asked innocently.

"Maybe we can bake her one together?" Spencer said, "She probably won't mind if I help you."

Daniel smiled brightly. "Thanks! Good you want to help me as... I just remembered I don't know the recipe for chocolate cake and as I can't... r-read..." Daniel blushed while shrugging.

Spencer patter his back gently, "Don't worry, I'll help you out. Can't be too hard to make a cake anyway. We can ask Gideon for help too, he's a really good cook."

Daniel nodded happily. He was looking forward to see his momma and make sure she was alright.

oOo

Some while later Gideon and Hotch went into the room. Daniel stood up and asked hopefully, "Can I go home now?"

Hotch glanced at Gideon worriedly, hoping he'd take the news well. "Not yet, I'm afraid. Not until your mom is well enough to go back home." Hotch could see the panic building up in Daniel's face and said, "But you can stay at Gideon's until she's better."

Spencer brightened, "Did you hear that, Daniel? You can stay home with us!"

Daniel smiled at the idea living with Spencer until his momma got home. He looked thoughtful for a second he was still grounded. Would Gideon demand him to still being grounded? Gideon wasn't the one he'd disobeyed. Hopefully he didn't know about the grounding. "Am I allowed to see momma whenever I want to?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll have to ask the doctors but I'm sure there won't be a problem," Hotch smiled at the kid, glad he was taking this alright and seemed even happy at the idea of spending some time with Gideon and Spencer. That was a good start, at least.

Daniel smiled with relief, "As soon as momma is feeling better can I bake a chocolate cake for her? She loves chocolate cake."

Gideon smiled, "Of course and Spencer and I can help you." Gideon looked over to Spencer. "Right Spencer?"

For some reason Gideon didn't like the idea for Daniel to use the stove on his own.

Spencer beamed at his dad happily, "Of course, we can." Then he smiled and winked at Daniel.

Daniel smiled brightly. "Can we watch some cartoons when we get home?" Daniel so hoped that Gideon didn't know that he wasn't allowed to while he was grounded. But the grounding didn't continue at Gideon and Spencer's home right? Daniel thought hopefully.

"Sure we can!" Spencer agreed, happy to see Daniel smiling again.

Of course Gideon knew that Daniel was grounded and was sure that his momma wouldn't allow him to watch TV while grounded. But the boy had been through a lot so going through the rules could wait well at least for a little while. Gideon also decided to wait to tell him about the daycare that he would need to attend.

Hotch found himself smiling at the pair, glad to see Daniel happy and smiling after the horrible they the poor kid had just had. Hopefully things would start looking up now. "So what do you guys say we head over to Daniel's to pick up his stuff so he can get settled already?" Hotch asked.

Daniel nodded, "Yes please I want out of here as of yesterday! I don't like it here. It's too dark."

Spencer threw an arm over his shoulders. "Well, let's go then," he said brightly, steering him out of the room.

Hotch turned to Gideon with a relieved smile on his face, "It's so good to see that poor kid smile again; he's been through so much today."

Gideon nodded sadly, "Yes he had. We better go; I want that smile stay on his face."

At the apartment Daniel didn't know what to pack. What would he need? He just looked confused at his things.

"Let me help you, Daniel" Spencer offered, opening up drawers and throwing what he thought he would need in the back pack.

Daniel was thankful for the help.

Gideon and Hotch went to the bathroom to find Daniel's toiletries. They were happy that Daniel didn't go inside with them as there was so much blood on the floor.

Hotch hurried to wipe everything up as best as he could, just in case Daniel decided to use the bathroom before leaving, while Gideon quickly packed all that they would need from the bathroom

Just as Hotch and Gideon went back to them, Daniel noticed his teddy bear. He was too embarrassed to pack it in his bag. He really loved Teddy so much he was so going to miss him.

Spencer noticed Daniel staring longingly at a worn out, light brown teddy bear and somehow knew what was going on. Not wanting to embarrass his friend, he walked over to the stuffed animal and silently admired it for a while, before picking it up carefully later. "Wow... this is really nice!" he smiled at Daniel and ducked his head, "Um... do you think... we can take it with us, Daniel? If you don't mind, that is."

Spencer smiled hopefully at his friend and added in a whisper, hoping neither Hotch nor Gideon would hear him, "I'd loved it if we could play with it some time."

Daniel smiled brightly and then nodded. He was so relieved that Spencer didn't make fun of his loving Teddy.

Spencer beamed happily and added the Teddy inside the back pack.

When they were done packing Daniel tried to hide a yawn.

Hotch noticed and hurried to put everything in the trunk, hoping they could be as quick as possible so Daniel could lie down for a while, the kid was obviously exhausted. "Well, let's go people."

Daniel looked sadly back at the apartment before Gideon closed the door. Before they arrived at Gideon's house Daniel was sound asleep.

"Let's get him inside," Hotch told Gideon, stepping out of the car, and picking Daniel carefully up so as not to wake him up. He cradled him gently in his arms and carried him out towards the porch, waiting for Gideon to unlock the door.

Gideon nodded and hurried to unlock his door. He was happy that there were two beds in Spencer's room. "Spencer do you mind sharing your room with Daniel?" he was sure he didn't but still wanted to ask Spencer.

"Of course not," Spencer said in a low whisper, so as not to wake Daniel up, "I'd love that!" He smiled at his dad.

Gideon smiled proudly at Spencer. He then went to Spencer's and now Daniel's room too and opened the door, so Hotch could tuck Daniel in his bed.

Hotch placed Daniel down gingerly, and proceeded to take off his shoes and tuck him in snugly. When he was certain the boy was resting comfortably he turned to Gideon and Spencer, "We better let him rest now."

"Teddy! Teddy!" Daniel whimpered in his sleep.

Spencer quickly fished in the back pack and pulled Daniel's Teddy out, placing it carefully in his arms.

Daniel snuggled close to Teddy and calmed down.

Spencer smiled happily and followed Hotch and Gideon out of the room, leaving Daniel to rest.

oOo

Gideon went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Hotch sighed in relief, "I'm glad we managed to bring Daniel here. I think it's the best place for him at the moment."

"Yes I think so too. Thank you for your help, Aaron," Gideon said while handing him a cup of coffee.

"No, problem, Jason. I'm glad I could help," Hotch said, taking a sip from his cup.

Gideon then handed Spencer a cup of coffee.

Spencer accepted the cup and smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Gideon said, then sighed. He needed to tell Spencer the rest of the conditions for allowing Daniel to stay. "Spencer, when we're at work Daniel will need to attend a daycare for people with trauma."

"Why? He can come to the BAU with us; he doesn't have to stay with some strangers."

"Sorry, Spencer. It was the only way for me to get custody over Daniel to agree to sign him in that daycare. You heard him at the station. He got a mind that of a child. He won't be able to handle to witness what we do on daily basis," Gideon explained sadly, "And he can't stay on his own here when we're at work."

Spencer frowned, but nodded forlornly. He wasn't happy with the idea of leaving Daniel in an institution with some strangers but could see the reason behind it. Gideon was sadly right.

"He's only staying there as long we are at work and then we'll hurry to get him home," Gideon assured.

Spencer nodded resignedly. He wished there was another choice, but it seemed it was the only way. He downed the last of his coffee and sighed. "Daniel's not going to like it," he added getting to his feet and moving towards the kitchen to get a refill.

"No he's not, but he's going no matter if he likes it or not." Gideon stated when Spencer came back.

Spencer frowned at Gideon. It was evident his dad would not back down on this, he hardened his gaze and downed the contents of his cup in one quick gulp angrily. He wished there was something he could do to make things easier on his friend.

oOo 

Hours later Daniel woke up. He was scared as he didn't know where he was. He buried his face in his teddy.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A Special Friend Chapter 13

As/N: Thank you to those who've reviewed. Special thanks to MyAlternateReality for beta.

Downstairs, Hotch and Gideon were busy preparing supper in the kitchen. Spencer was relieved from his post of mixing the ingredients on the charges of being too messy. He was now busy heating up some coffee instead.

"Don't you think I should go wake Daniel up now, Gideon?" Spencer asked, while pouring some of the freshly brewed coffee inside a cup and adding tons of sugar in it.

"Good idea. The supper is almost ready," Gideon agreed.

Spencer nodded and went to the stairs, climbing up to Daniel's room while sipping his coffee.

He gently knocked on the door, "Daniel? Time to wake up, supper's almost ready."

"Spencer?" Daniel asked groggily.

Spencer opened the door a crack and walked inside. "Yeah, it's me," he said as he smiled at him.

"Where am I?" Daniel asked while looking around still a little scared of the unknown.

"You're at my and Gideon's place, remember?" Spencer reminded him.

Daniel thought thoughtfully and then shook his head. "No the last thing I remember was being in Gideon's car... how did I get in here on this bed?" he asked confused.

"You fell asleep in the car, we didn't want to wake you up after the long day you'd had. You were obviously exhausted; so Hotch carried you here so you could rest."

Spencer opened his arms wide demonstrating the room, "This is going to be our room," he declared with a wide smile.

"Oh," He blushed of embarrassment that Hotch had to carry him and tuck him in like a baby. But then it suddenly got in what Spencer had just said about the room and he smiled brightly. "Really?" he asked in wonder.

"Yup!" Spencer declared cheerfully and beamed back at him.

"Isn't that great?" Spencer asked, truly happy about the idea himself.

"Yes it is!" Daniel said happily. Then he suddenly looked thoughtful. "... um...i-is o-okay to let the l-light on at n-night? I-I'm k-kind of s-scared of the d-dark." Daniel said blushing.

"Really?" Spencer smiled brightly, "Seems we have more in common than we thought!" Spencer laughed lightly, "I always keep a night light on at night, um... I'm kinda scared of the dark myself." Spencer grinned.

Daniel let out a relieved sigh. He'd been afraid that Spencer would have teased him with it. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really!" Spencer smiled back.

Daniel stomach made a loud growling sound and he blushed once again.

Spencer laughed light-heatedly, "We better go before Hotch and Gideon eat everything and we starve to death."

Daniel nodded shyly and followed him down to the kitchen. He looked shyly down at the floor too shy to look at Hotch and Gideon in the eye.

"Hi, sleepy head," Hotch greeted Daniel cheerfully, ruffling his hear gently when he came into the kitchen, "Did you sleep well?"

"Hi... sorry for falling asleep and for you to have to carry me," He said shyly.

"Oh... no apology needed, it was no trouble," Hotch ruffled his hair once again, "I do the same for my own son often enough." He smiled and gestured for him to take a seat at the table.

"But he's a child, isn't he? I'm not you know and I'm probably too heavy too," Daniel said self-consciously.

"I would still do it, regardless of his age. I've done the same for Spencer here, so… Nothing to be embarrassed about," he said as he winked at him.

Daniel nodded shyly and took a seat.

Gideon handed him a plate with food and a load of vegetables.

Daniel looked sadly at the vegetables. "Do I really have to eat all the vegetable?" he asked.

Hotch nodded, "Yes, you do. They're good for you."

"The same old song," Spencer muttered under his breath in disgust when he saw the green peas there.

"Yes you are and so are you Spencer," Gideon said firmly that broke no argument.

Daniel pouted. Gideon was sadly as firm with the issue as his momma was.

Spencer frowned up at Gideon and rolled his eyes, picking at the disgusting green orbs in distaste. "Wonder why everyone thinks so highly of these little green things, I'm sure there are other, more edible, healthy stuff," he said as he made a face, "these actually look like little snot balls."

"Spencer! Language!" Gideon scolded.

Daniel tried hard not to laugh.

Spencer jumped in his seat and turned to stare at a snickering Daniel, blushing deep red. Spencer slumped in his seat and frowned at Gideon, "Well, it's true." He mumbled to himself, wishing, not for the first time, that they had a dog to which he could sneak his unwanted food to.

"If you both eat all up there'll be mocha ice cream for dessert," Gideon informed them.

Spencer looked up at that, his eyes shining with anticipation. "There's mocha ice cream for dessert?" he asked brightly

"Yes but only if you eat all up including the vegetables," Gideon qualified.

Daniel's mouth started to water at the thought of mocha ice cream.

Spencer frowned, but picked up some of the abhorrent green stuff up on his fork and brought it to his mouth, pinching his nose closed and screwing his eyes shut before bravely placing the dreaded peas into his mouth. He shivered and made a face at the taste.

Daniel did the same and made a face too. 'Why did most healthy stuff taste yucky?' he thought.

Hotch couldn't help the smile creeping on his face at both their reactions, it almost looked like they were asking them to eat poisonous caterpillars or something.

Gideon couldn't help but smile also.

As soon as they had eaten up Gideon offered them all mocha ice cream.

"I'll have two helpings, please," Spencer grinned, rubbing his hands together, expectantly.

Gideon just shook his head. When it came to ice cream and coffee his son was always eager to get it, but when it came to vegetable it was a whole different matter.

"Mmmm... correction.. I think I'll have three helpings. This is great!" Spencer said in utter ecstasy in between bites, finishing his second round in record time.

"This is the last," Gideon said and gave Daniel the second helping after he'd given Spencer the third. Daniel ate slowly but enjoyed every spoonful with absolute pleasure.

Spencer for his part practically devoured the lot in less than ten seconds. He sat back on his chair, completely stuffed up. "Oh... that was great," he said and he turned a sleepy smile at Daniel, "Totally worth eating the disgusting snot balls." He sighed in utter joy.

"Spencer!" Gideon warned him again.

Daniel snickered while nodding.

Spencer jumped for the second time today, "oops, sorry, Gideon." He grinned.

Hotch laughed silently while getting to his feet. "Well, Gideon. I'm afraid I have to get going. It's late."

Gideon nodded and stood up too. "Of course."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Hotch, but I'll have to wave you out from down here." Spencer said from his place at the table. "I'm afraid I can't move," he groaned.

"Night Hotch," Daniel said.

Spencer waved lethargically from where he sat, "Yeah, 'night."

Hotch smiled at them and waved back, "Good night boys."

He then clapped Gideon on the back as he held the door open for him. "Thanks for the meal, Jason. It was delicious."

"You're welcome and thank you for the help preparing it." He paused and then said, "Is it really okay that I take a week vacation, so I can get Daniel settled in here and at the daycare?"

"Sure, take your time. That kid will need you," Hotch agreed, glancing worriedly in Daniel's direction.

Gideon nodded sadly, "Yeah I'm afraid so too. I hope his momma is going to survive this or I'm afraid what will happen to him. If it's okay with her doctors we're going to visit her tomorrow."

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing. I hope she'll make it too, both for her and her son's sake."

Gideon nodded sadly once again, "Yeah. I wonder what he's going to say when he finds out his grounding will still stand even though it wasn't me who grounded him." He paused again before saying, "But still I need to know why he was in the first place."

"Yeah, I agree, you can't go round his mother's authority but you still need to know the reason." He glanced at Daniel who was laughing at something Spencer had said, "They've become very good friends in a short time, haven't they?"

Gideon looked back over to the boys and smiled happily. "Yes they have and I think they are good for each other. Like they're already brothers or something like that."

After Hotch left Gideon went back to the kitchen. "Why don't you two go watch some cartoons while I clean up the kitchen?" Gideon told them, "Later we'll talk about which chores you're going to have Daniel."

"Sure, let's go, Daniel." Spencer got to his feet, pulling Daniel along with him.

Daniel followed him. "Do I need to be worried about the chores?" Daniel whispered worriedly into Spencer's ear. He was so worried that he didn't know how to do chores.

"No, of course not." Spencer smiled in reassurance, "It's nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual house stuff, like, setting the table or... tidying up your room, which we'll probably do together." Spencer beamed, "Might actually be fun even."

Daniel let out a relieved sigh. "Like when I work at momma's store? I dust the shelves and take out with the garbage... Oh... who's going to take care of momma's store while she's in hospital? And how do I get to work?" He asked worriedly.

Spencer laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "It's okay, don't worry. We'll take care of it."

"I'm sure Gideon will come up with something," Spencer smiled.

"I hope so too. The store is very important to momma," Daniel said softly.

"And it's gonna get well cared for, don't worry, Daniel," Spencer patted him lightly on the shoulder and turned on the cartoons channel.

Daniel started to relax he sat down beside Spencer on the couch and watched cartoon. It was the Simpsons. He was so excited as his momma never allowed him to watch the show.

Spencer snickered, "You like the Simpsons, Daniel?"

"No not really but since momma doesn't allow me to watch the show I think its cool to watch it anyway," he shrugged.

Spencer frowned, why wouldn't Mrs. Miller let Daniel watch the show? "Oh, why not?" he asked, puzzled, "It's just a cartoon."

"She thinks that their language and behavior is too vulgar," Daniel said sadly.

"Well, can't say I disagree with that, but it's actually much more than that. The Simpsons' scope is larger than that of a regular sitcom; the show's writers illustrate pressing or controversial issues in the field of education, about the media, the issues faced by modern society. From kids' television programming to local news, which enables the producers to make jokes about themselves and entertainment industry." Spencer nodded, deep in thought, "It's actually a very serious cartoon that addresses very real themes of today's society masked by cartoons and jokes. I think it could be pretty educational really, if you look closely."

Daniel frowned. Something told him he'd heard something similar from someone else. But he sadly couldn't remember from whom.

"I'm gonna get some coffee, want some?" Spencer asked.

Daniel smiled brightly but that faded when he heard, "Sorry, no coffee for Daniel as it's soon his bedtime." Gideon said.

Spencer turned in the direction of Gideon's voice and rolled his eyes, then whispered to Daniel. "Don't worry, we can share mine." He winked conspiratorially.

Daniel was in on it and whispered back, "That would be great thanks."

Spencer beamed and walked into the kitchen to get their cup as casually as possible.

Daniel happily took a sip from the coffee Spencer offered him.

After the cartoons was over Gideon went to the living room turned off the TV and sat across from Daniel. Daniel looked nervous at him.

"Time to talk about the rules in this house," Gideon started. "First I need to know what you've done that earned you a grounding?"

Daniel gulped, "Y-You know about that?"

"Oh.. come on, Gideon. Don't you think we can forget about the grounding now," Spencer stood up for his friend quickly.

Gideon shook sadly his head, "No I can't go against Mrs. Miller's authority."

"And yes Daniel. I know about it. I just need to know the reason," Gideon stated firmly.

Daniel looked sadly down at the floor.

Spencer sighed and glared crossly at Gideon, 'how could Gideon, even now, after all he'd been through, still consider grounding Daniel.'

"I-I hitchhiked even though I wasn't allowed t-to," Daniel said sadly.

Gideon was shocked. He feared what terrible things could have happened to him.  
Gideon let out a sigh. "If Spencer had done that I would have spanked him and grounded him for a week."

Daniel gulped. "M-Momma did s-spank me," Daniel said while squirming in his seat. He sadly remembered it very clearly especially his bottom.

Spencer laid a hand over Daniel's shoulders, trying to help him relax. "It's okay, Daniel. No one's gonna spank you here." He assured, shooting Gideon an angry glare.

"No not for this as he's already been punished. But your grounded is still active. And if you do that again while in my custody you can expect a bare spanking and a month groundings with no TV, computer or going to the movies," he said firmly.

Daniel looked shocked at him as soon as he mentioned about the bare spanking.

Spencer noticed Daniel tensing up, which only angered Spencer more at Gideon. In his opinion Daniel had been through enough already, he didn't need Gideon adding to it now. "Can we go now?" Spencer grinded out with narrowed eyes.

"No sorry," Gideon said.

Spencer stared at him, shocked. "And why not?"

"Because I'm not finished about the rules," Gideon mentioned a long list of rules and that he'd get the same consequences as Spencer when he disobeyed them.

Spencer made a face and rolled his eyes, Gideon could be really annoying sometimes.

"And sorry, Daniel. But you're not allowed to go out on your own. You need to either go with Spencer, me or one from my team. Someone that I trust. And you always have to ask me for permission to go out even when you want to go out with Spencer," he said firmly.

Daniel panicked, "Momma always allowed me to go on my own for a few hours. She only needed to know where I was going. Y-You can't mean t-that!"

"Oh yes I can and I am." Gideon said firmly.

Spencer's heart went out to his friend, and he squeezed his shoulder gently, letting him know he was on his side. "Hey, Gideon, don't you think you're exaggerating a little."

"No what Hotch told me and what I heard Daniel say to the therapist about trusting the man that almost abused him, I can't in my right conscious let Daniel be on his own in the public." Gideon lay a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "I know its hard, but it's only for your best interest. I want to know you are safe."

"How about just letting him walk around on his own if we are close by?" Spencer suggested, trying to cheer Daniel up a little.

"Only so far as we can see him," Gideon explained, "Sorry Daniel."

"No! You can't make me!" Daniel yelled, "I want to be allowed to go like I always do!"

"Daniel. Calm down please," Gideon stated, "The rules still stands as long as I'm your guardian. When your momma gets back home and you get back to her care then her rules are back on. I promise you if you disobey that rule you will be spanked. You've been warned."

Spencer shot Gideon an angry glare and leaned sideways to whisper in Daniel's ear so that only Daniel could hear, "We'll work something out, don't worry, buddy."

Spencer then turned his eyes on Gideon, "Are you done now?"

Daniel gave Spencer a faint smile. He was starting to get one of his headaches again.

"And yes I'm done for now. You can go to your room if you want. But in an half an hour Daniel needs to get ready for bed," Gideon told them.

"Right," Spencer got to his feet and pulled Daniel along with him, "Let's go, Daniel."

As soon as Spencer had closed the door to their room Daniel said, "He got a lot of rules, don't he? More than my momma and I never knew that that could happen."

"Yeah, but don't worry," Spencer whispered secretively, "I'm sure we can work our way past some of them. Like the coffee, right?" Spencer said as he winked at him.

Daniel nodded happily, "Yes. Thanks it was great."

Spencer smiled brightly, "No problem."

Daniel took a seat on his bed and started to rub his side of the head. His headache was really starting to bug him a lot.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"A headache," Daniel answered, "They come and goes."

Spencer frowned worriedly, "Have you seen a doctor about it?"

"No and I don't want to and neither does my momma wants me too. She says that'll go over on its own," Daniel stated.

Spencer was shocked by that, "Your mom doesn't want you to see a doctor? Why not? Maybe they can help you make it go away sooner."

Daniel shrugged, "Momma doesn't trust doctors and I'm fine with it. I don't like doctors either. They are scary." Daniel shivered he once again could see the horrible seen in the padded room. People dressed in white retraining him and shooting needles in him.

"Maybe sometimes they can look scary but they're only there to help you, Daniel. There's nothing to be afraid of, really," Spencer said supportively.

Daniel got his legs up to his chest. "Yes they are, even one you trust can betray you and lock you up. I'll never trust doctors," Daniel said not really registering what he was saying.

"Why do you say that?" Spencer was truly worried now.

Daniel shrugged and then looked confused at Spencer, "Say what?"

Spencer sat beside him and lowered his voice to a gentle whisper, "Why do you say that even one you trust can betray you and lock you up?"

Daniel still looked confused at him, "I said that?"

Spencer's brow furrowed in worry and confusion, 'couldn't Daniel remember saying that?' Out loud he said, "Yes, you did."

"Why would I say that?" Daniel asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know." Spencer whispered back and frowned, the wheels on his head turning fast, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is it possible that something happened to you some time in the past and you don't remember, Daniel?" he asked gently, trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

"Maybe, I only remember the day momma found me and that horrible place I think I've been once," Daniel said quietly.

"You mean the white, padded place you were telling me about in the car the other day?" Spencer asked kindly.

Daniel nodded sadly, "Y-yes."

"I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to remember that." Spencer pursed his lips thoughtfully, "How did your momma find you, Daniel? Maybe it can help us determine what happened to you before."

"No! Please don't try to. I don't want to know of my past. I think it's too horrible. I just don't want to know. Please," Daniel stated forcefully.

Spencer was taken aback by Daniel's vehemence, he was truly scared. He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a tiny squeeze, "It's okay, pal. Don't worry; we won't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

Daniel started to calm down and let out a yawn, "Sorry. Maybe I should get ready for bed."

"Sure," Spencer smiled and motioned towards his desk, "I'll just set up my laptop over there and do some reading, okay?"

Daniel nodded. He stood up and went out of the room. He met Gideon in the living room. "I want to get ready for bed now," Daniel said while yawning.

"Sure, kid. Come on; let's get your bath ready," He said, guiding him towards the bathroom turning on the water and checking to make sure the temperature was right. "I'll go get your clothes; you can start brushing your teeth, okay?"

Daniel nodded. He brushed his teeth and before Gideon went back Daniel went to the toilet to relief himself.

Shortly after, Gideon came back in with some fresh pajamas and a towel, placed them on the toilet seat. "Okay, I'll be just across the hall, if you need any help just call," Gideon smiled warmly.

Daniel was scared to tell Gideon that he didn't know what to do. How to bathe himself. So as soon as Gideon was gone Daniel just stood there in the bathroom and wonder what to do. Minutes after minutes went buy and Daniel still just stood there. Momma always did it for him, how was he now going to do it without admitting it to Gideon and Spencer. Tears started to run down Daniel's face. He so missed his momma.

About half an hour had gone now and Daniel was still in the bathroom, Gideon thought it was about time he came out so he went across the hall and knocked lightly on the door. "Daniel? Time to come out now, son."

Daniel was now sitting in a corner in the bathroom crying. He had a terrible headache, was so tired and he didn't know how to bathe himself. He just felt so miserable.

Gideon strained to hear an answer, but there was only silence and he started worrying, "Daniel?" Then he heard what sounded like faint sniffling sounds coming from the other side of the door, so without hesitation he opened the door and hurried inside.

What he saw upon entering broke his heart, Daniel down in a corner, crying softly. He hurried to his side and knelt by his side. "Danny, son, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Daniel looked shyly up at him tears streaming down his face. "I-I don't k-know how to do i-it." And then he looked back down at the floor in embarrassment.

Then, suddenly realization struck. Daniel still dressed in and dry, the water still running. He smiled reassuringly, and put a finger under the boy's chin, lifting it gently until their eyes met. "It's okay, son. I'll help you, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, so no more crying, okay?" he smiled, ruffling his hair playfully.

Daniel gave him a small smile, "Momma always helped from the day she found me. It's not normal that a momma helps bathing his son at my age, is it? Spencer knows how to do it on his own, doesn't he?" Daniel once again looked down. "I'm like a baby; I'm so stupid not to do simple things," he said sadly.

"No you are not," Gideon stated firmly, "No one is born knowing things, you just need someone to teach you how to do it. Has your momma ever taught you how to do it yourself?"

Daniel shook sadly his head. "I wanted her too, but she says that she likes helping me and that I should let her."

Gideon tried to hide his shock, maybe it was time they did some digging about Daniel's so called momma. There was something definitely not right here. "Well, that's gonna change now, I'll help you today, show you how to do it and then you can start doing it all by yourself, how's that sound?" Gideon tapped Daniel's nose playfully and smiled encouragingly.

Daniel smiled brightly. "Then I'll be able to do it on my own like Spencer?" he asked hopefully and like a baby brother that wants to do all the things his big brother does.

"Yup, just like Spencer," Gideon smiled brightly at him.

TBC

A/N: As far as I remember someone asked us in which season Stargate SG-1 this story takes place. It takes place in season 3 right after Legacy.


	14. Chapter 14

A Special Friend Chapter 14

As/N: Thank you for your reviews. And again special thanks to MyAlternateReality for beta.

Daniel hurried to get on his feet; forgetting all about his worries. Now he was going to learn how to do things that Spencer can.

Gideon smiled, happy to see the kid cheer up and filled with enthusiasm again. While he was helping him undress Gideon had to hide his shock when he noticed the deep scarring of what looked like gunshot wounds. 'How could something like that have happened to this kid?' Using his training, he recovered quickly and masked his shock, smiling back at Daniel and helping him in the tub. Gideon grabbed the shampoo and turned to Daniel. "Now, I will tell you what you have to do and you will do it yourself, how's that sound?" Gideon asked with an encouraging smile.

Daniel nodded.

So Gideon instructed Daniel throughout his bath, "You're doing great, Daniel! See? You're very smart; you only needed someone to show you what to do," Gideon said with pride.

Daniel smiled brightly, "Thanks. I wonder if I have a daddy like you somewhere... probably not if I had he would have found me wouldn't he?"

"I don't know, kid. But we can find out together, in the meantime, you have me," he smiled and gave Daniel's short, spiky wet hair a ruffle and held the towel out to him. "Come on, time to come out now."

Daniel stood up and accepted the towel and looked questioningly at Gideon to instruct him what to do next.

Gideon showed him how to dry himself and was amazed at how quickly Daniel absorbed everything he told him; he was like a sponge, eager to learn and soon was dressing himself without difficulty. He smiled proudly at the boy, "You did great, Daniel. You're really a quick learner."

Daniel looked confused at him. "Really? Then why can't I learn to read?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. You just need someone to teach you. We can work on that tomorrow if you want, I'm sure Spencer will be delighted to help you too," Gideon said supportively.

Daniel looked sadly down at the floor. "Momma tried to but I got terrible headache every time she tried to till she gave up. I'm too dumb to learn how to read," he said sadly.

"No, you are not. You just proved it to me that you're very smart and can learn just like anyone else," Gideon said firmly. "We'll just take it slow, no need to learn everything in one day, okay?"

Daniel nodded, "Okay."

Gideon picked up the pile of dirty clothes and smiled, satisfied. He threw an arm over Daniel's shoulders and guided him out of the bathroom. "Let's get you into bed now, smart guy," Gideon prized, truthfully.

Daniel smiled proudly. His momma never called him smart like Gideon. Was having a daddy like that? He wondered silently.

Spencer looked up from his book on the bed as they walked into the room.

Daniel rubbed his sleepy eyes; his headache was still bugging him.

Gideon pulled the covers up for Daniel and said cheerily, "Okay, in you go, big guy."

Daniel lay down on the bed and let Gideon tuck him in.

"Good night, son," he said, stroking Daniel's forehead gently and planting a light kiss on the young man's brow. "Sweet dreams."

"N'night," He returned with a yawn and snug close to his teddy bear too tired to be embarrassed about needing the comfort of the teddy bear.

Gideon smiled and gave Daniel's head one last gentle stroke, his heart warming up to this boy every passing hour, he was starting to see him more and more like another son.

"'Night Spencer," Daniel said between yawns.

"'Night, Daniel," Spencer looked up from his book and answered back.

Daniel closed his eyes and went out like a light.

Gideon looked over at Spencer as soon as he was sure Daniel was sound asleep. "Can I talk with you outside for a minute?" he asked.

Spencer looked up, worried, "Sure, what happened?"

"Wait till we get outside," Gideon said quietly, "I don't want to risk waking Daniel."

"Okay," Spencer answered softly, getting to his feet quietly and following his dad outside.

When they were in the living room Gideon asked, "How much do you know about Mrs. Miller and Daniel's background?"

"Not much," Spencer said, thinking very carefully, "But from what Daniel has told me so far I guess she's not his real mother and that Daniel seems to be having trouble remembering his life before meeting Mrs. Miller." Spencer frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe he suffered some kind of trauma that made him forget, he seems to be truly scared of doctors, and surprisingly so, his mother seems to have some kind of aversion towards them as well. Daniel told me she has never once taken him to see one, because she doesn't trust them, for some reason."

Gideon didn't like that news one bit, "Something is really off here. Daniel has scars of gunshot wounds..."

Spencer's eyes went wide with shock, "What?"

"He got several scars from gunshot wounds," Gideon answered sadly.

To say Spencer was shocked by the news was an understatement. He went completely speechless and all color drained from his friend as his heart ached for his friend.

"Yeah I was shocked too when I saw the wounds. It's not all." Gideon then told him what Daniel had told him about his momma and baths.

Spencer's eyes hardened with anger, "She did what?" Spencer exploded.

"I don't think she's sexual abusing Daniel, but she treats him like a toddler and not allow him to act more like an adult," Gideon stated.

Spencer sighed, somewhat relieved at that, but still enraged at the fact Mrs. Miller had belittling Daniel like that. "That's still wrong, Gideon."

Gideon nodded, "Yes it is. Maybe she's the reason why Daniel is the way he is. Not allowing him to become a man."

Spencer nodded sadly, "But he's with us now, and we're gonna help him, right?"

"Yes we are," Gideon declared, "We need to guide him in doing things on his own, he's learning fast. Maybe you will be able to teach him to read."

"Sure! I'd love that." Spencer said then frowned, "What will happen to him when he has to go back to Mrs. Miller?"

"We'll need more proof that she isn't good for him," Gideon said, "I hope to get permanent guardianship if he still needs it when we've taught him as much as we can."

Spencer beamed, happy at hearing the news, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, even though he's just been here for a few hours I've already care for him as a son..." Gideon paused, I "don't hope you mind..."

"Of course not, I'd love to have a little brother," Spencer smiled happily, "I already see him like a brother most of the time."

Gideon smiled proudly and gave his son a hug. "Daniel looks up to you as if you were his big brother. He wants to become like you."

Spencer returned the hug. "Really?" He whispered back.

"Yes really," Gideon said happily.

Spencer beamed, "I'll try to be a good big brother, then."

"I'm sure you'll be the best," Gideon replied.

Spencer tightened his hold around Gideon, feeling both pride and joy that his dad had such faith in him. "Thank you,." he said through the lump in his throat.

"No need to thank me as it is the truth..." Gideon told him. "How about watching a movie?"

Spencer smiled brightly, "That'd be great!"

"So what do you want to watch?" Gideon asked.

Spencer brightened, picking up the new Star Trek movie they'd gotten on DVD a few days ago. "How about this one?" he asked, holding it up with a smile.

Gideon chuckled. Star Trek of course. "Sure put it in while I make popcorn."

Spencer jumped to do as asked, putting the movie in the DVD player and flopping down on the couch with a smile on his face. He loved it when he and Gideon spent time together, just the two of them.

Gideon enjoyed the father and son time with Spencer. Spencer was lying with his head on his lap.

Spencer smiled and snuggled closer to his dad, relishing in the moment, enjoying every minute of it.

Gideon brushed his fingers gently across Spencer's head.

Spencer's smile widened happily as he sipped from his cold soda can, enjoying the movie, but enjoying the company more.

When the movie was over Spencer was almost dosing off to sleep, but suddenly he was woken up by screams coming from his room. Both Gideon and Spencer hurried up and ran to the room to Daniel.

TBC


End file.
